Mil vidas
by CupcakeKitten21
Summary: Kate Beckett, Richard Castle & Joshua Davidson eran los mejores amigos desde el instituto ¿Que pasaria si tu mejor amigo y tu novia iniciaran una relacion clandestina? ¿Serian capaces de afrontar las consecuencias con un bebe en camino?/Denle una oportunidad (Re-subido)
1. Chapter 1

_**H**ola...Despues de pensarlo mucho y darle muchas vueltas durante todaaaa la noche me di cuenta que **es una verdadera falta de respeto** cortar una historia que de por si tenia ya seguidores.  
_

_Así que decidi re-iniciarla y continuarla hasta donde mi imaginacion quiera llegar, eso sí aclaro ya no contendra tanto lemmon /..\ y me enfocare más en los sentimientos de los personajes tal y como lo mencione en "Love, Katie" _

_Disfruten de los primeros 7 capitulos ¡Chaooo!_

_xoxo_

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

— ¿Te parece que soy una mujer feliz Josh? — Alzando un poco la voz — ¿Te parece que vivo un cuento de hadas? — Richard Castle presenciaba aquella escena en silencio, sus 2 mejores amigos Katherine Beckett y Joshua Davidson discutían acaloradamente en la calle, fuera del edificio donde había vivido por más de 1 año. — La castaña se giró hacia su mejor amigo — ¿Esta todo dentro? — Refiriéndose al camión de mudanza — Rick asintió rápidamente, su amiga echaba humo —

—Kate…por favor — Trato de retenerla su rubio exnovio — Escucha — Suavemente la agarró del brazo —

—No Josh, no, estoy harta de esta situación, por favor no compliques más las cosas — Se soltó de su agarre sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo para dirigirse con paso firme al carro de su amigo introduciéndose en el asiento del copiloto sin mirar atrás —

— ¡Hey Rick! — El joven de ojos cafés miro a su amigo con un poco de pena, se veía afligido y no era para menos, tras año y medio relación aquello se había terminado sin más — Cuídala, por favor — Este solo asintió, dándole una palmadita en el hombro para después sacar las llaves de su automóvil del bolsillo — ¡Dile que la amo! — Grito a lo lejos el moreno pero Richard ni siquiera se giró para verlo, siguió caminando —

Una vez dentro del carro se limitó a conducir, Katherine fijo su vista a través la ventanilla admirando las calles neoyorkinas con una expresión incierta. Richard trato de descifrar que demonios podía pasar por su mente ahora, pero no lo consiguió. Llegaron a su destino sin mucha prisa fue entonces cuando Kate miro a su mejor amigo dedicándole una sonrisa, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía, Rick simplemente tomo su mano apretándole, haciéndole saber que ahí estaba para ella.

Abriendo la puerta lentamente Rick le indico a la chica que pasara, le dio un pequeño tour indicándole donde estaban las cosas más esenciales, la casa era enorme había espacio para más de 2 personas, iluminada, con bonitos pisos de madera, una gran sala y por supuesto un maravilloso ambiente al termina Kate se metió directo a la recamara que sería suya durante los próximos días desempacando sus cosas pidiéndole a Rick unos momentos a solas. Una vez en el bar el chico de ojos azules se sirvió un trago tomándolo en seco, la sensación del líquido pasando por su garganta fue relajante, suspiro pensando en lo difícil que serían las cosas ahora que Kate y Josh estaban separados.

Las cosas con Josh hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban bien, ya no sentía la chispa, la emoción, las mariposas pero sobre todo no sentía amor por él. Comenzaron a salir en el instituto cuando ella, Rick y Josh eran los amigos inseparables tras 4 años de noviazgo tomaron la decisión de irse a vivir juntos. Al principio todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, las salidas a cenar, los detalles y el sexo era la base de todo, pero con el paso del tiempo las cosas fueron cambiando o al menos algo cambio en la castaña.

Rick luego de pensarlo detenidamente decidió darse una vuelta por la editorial, estaba a punto de publicar su nuevo libro, además de que necesitaba tomar aire fresco, tomo la llaves del automóvil, abriendo la puerta gritando un "_ya vuelvo_" que se escuchó como eco en la casa vacía. Manejo a una rápida velocidad llegando a su destino en un tiempo record.

—Rick, ¡cariño! — La mujer rubia de curvas marcadas se acercó hasta el dando un beso en la comisura de sus labios — ¡Sabia que vendrías! ¡Ven! ¡Ven! — Lo tomo de la mano arrastrándolo hacia el elevador — Alejandro de está esperando, tiene muy buenas noticias — Cuando las puerta se cerraron, la rubio acorralo a Richard cogiéndole la cara entre las manos y besándolo con brusquedad. — Dios, eres un bombón — Murmuro pegada su boca mientras metía una de la manos en su cabello jalándolo con fuerza debido al beso —

—Espera, Espera — Rick la separo con fuerza — Gina ¡Qué demonios! — La rubia lo miro confundida —

— ¿Qué? — Murmuro enojada, limpiándose la boca debido al intercambio de saliva — ¿Ya no te gusto? ¿Ya no me quieres toca el culo como lo hacías antes? — El sonido del elevador subiendo era lo único que recibió como respuesta — ¡Bien! Pero conmigo no vengas cuando te quieras quitar las ganas de follar — La puerta se abrieron dejando salir a una mujer furiosa seguida del chico que se acomodaba la ropa y el cabello murmurando un "demonios" por lo bajo —

— ¡Richard Rodgers! ¡Nuestra mina de oro! Ven a mis brazos muchacho — El hombre de cabello blanco extendió los brazos recibiendo al chico con un fuerte abrazo —

—Hey Alejandro ¿Cómo estás? Gina me dijo que tenías excelentes noticias — Miro a la rubia que estaba parada en un esquina con una enorme sonrisa fingida — ¿Qué es? —

—Bueno muchacho, la crítica aclama tu libro, decidimos sacar la re-edición de la primera parte de tu nueva saga ¿Qué te parece? — Rick sonrió asintiendo —

— ¿Qué que me parece? ¡ES EXCELENTE ALEX! — Dijo casi gritando —

—Gina, trae una botella de champan, hay que celebrarlo — La mujer asintió saliendo a regañadientes, la humillación que Rick le hizo pasar momento antes jamás se la perdonaría —

Tras unos momentos de celebración, el chico saco de sus vaqueros su móvil, revisando las notificaciones que tenía, _(4) llamadas pérdidas de Kate y casi (30) whatsapp _hicieron que el escritor saliera hecho flash de la reunión para dirigirse a su casa con nerviosismo, tal vez le había pasado algo pensó.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa jamás se imaginó que se encontraría con aquella imagen, Josh acorralaba a Kate contra la pared aun lado de la chimenea de la casa comiéndole la boca o más bien la besándola mientras la chica trataba por todos los medios de separarse. Se aclaró fuertemente la garganta como señal de que ya había llegado, pudo notar la respiración a agitada de la chica que se limpiaba el contorno de los labios, el chico de ojos cafés sonreía con orgullo y felicidad, los saludo con un "_hey_" subiendo a su recamara.

Cerro la puerta de su habitación con fuerza, se sentó en el borde la cama hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos resoplando furioso. Minutos después golpeaban la puerta con impaciencia, el chico abrió encontrándose a la castaña apoyada en el marco murmurando un _"perdón"_.

—No estoy de humor Kate, por favor déjame solo — Su voz sonaba dura, gélida, estaba de verdad enojado —

—No fue mi culpa — Se defendió la chica, entrando a la recamara —

— ¿Qué no fue tu culpa? ¡TE ESTABA COMIENDO LA BOCA! ¡TU SE LO PERMITISTE! — Grito asustando a la chica — ¡NO TIENE NI 3 HORAS QUE TERMINASTE CON EL Y DEJASTE QUE TE BESARA!

— ¿Y QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA? ¡NO LO PUDE EVITAR! ME BESO A LA FUERZA — Grito contra atacando al escritor — ¡LE PEDI UN TIEMPO, UN TIEMPO Y EL NO LO ENTENDIO! ¿QUIERES QUE LE CUENTA LA VERDAD? ¿QUIERES QUE LE DIGA QUE YA NO LO QUIERO? ¿QUIERES QUE LE ROMPA EL PUTO CORAZON PARA QUE TU PUEDAS SER FELIZ? —

—SI, ESO QUIERO, QUIERO QUE LE DIGAS QUE NO QUIERES ESTAR MAS CON EL — La chica frunció el ceño negando —

—y cuando me pregunte "¿por qué?" ¿Qué le digo? "oh Josh no puedo ¿sabes por qué? POR QUE DESDE HACES MESES ESTOY FOLLANDO CON NUESTRO MEJOR AMIGO Y AHORA HE QUEDADO EMBARAZADA DE EL PERO EL NO TIENE LOS HUEVOS NECESARIOS PARA CONTARTE LA VERDAD ¿ESO QUIERES QUE LE DIGA? — Grito levantando las manos exasperada —

—SI ESO MISMO QUIERO QUE LE DIGAS, QUIERO QUE LE DIGAS QUE ERES MIA, QUE YA NO LO AMAS, QUE DISFRUTAS MAS EL SEXO CONMIGO QUE CON EL, QUE NUNCA NADIE TE HABIA HECHO SENTIR COMO YO LO HAGO — Grito de nueva cuenta —

—SERAS CABRON — Dio la media vuelta saliendo de la habitación —

—A la mierda — Exclamo Rick, agarrándola del brazo tirando de ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran dejando unos milímetros de distancia — Eres mía — murmuro agitado, no sabía si era del enfado o por tenerla tan cerca. Entonces sintió su boca hambrienta sobre la suya haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera cuando lengua de ella rozo la suya. Sentía su lengua recorrer cada rincón de su boca con impaciencia. —

* * *

**DEJEN RW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Se levantó tapándose únicamente con la sabana el cuerpo desnudo. Tras una intensa pelea Katherine termino teniendo uno de los mejores encuentros sexual de su vida. Se sentía pésima pero que más daba estaba enamorada y embarazada del hombre de su vida. Bajo las escaleras metiéndose a la cocina para prepararse un café. Se sentó en la mesa dejando la taza aun lado, apoyando la cabeza en de sus manos. Tenía mes y medio de embarazo, y 6 meses de relación clandestina con Rick. No había punto de comparación entre sus 2 mejores amigos con los cuales ya había estado en la cama pero ¡Dios!, Richard Castle era un dios en cuanto a sexo se refería, sabia como moverse qué puntos tocar para volverla completamente loca de placer y buena con Josh todo era diferente, el sexo era solo sexo no sentía la chispa que con Rick mucho menos esas ganas intensas de hacerlo en cualquier lado sin importarles que los vean. Una semana le basto para darse cuenta de que las cosas con Josh se habían terminado y que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo Richard Edgard Alexander Rodgers Castle.

—_Oh vamos Katie, solo será una semana __—__Comenzó a explicarle Josh __—_

—_Una semana como muchas otras en las cuales me dejas sola __—__ Replico molesta, subiendo las escaleras sin hacerle mucho caso a su novio que seguía hablando tratando de explicarle la situación __—_

_Una semana, de nueva cuenta su novio la dejaba sola, estaba harta de sus estúpidos cursos, de sus viajes de imprevisto. Se sentía sola, completa y jodidamente sola. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella esperaba, mucho menos como las había soñado. Suspiro molesta encerrándose en la habitación, tratando de evitar una nueva pelea, saco su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros ajustados, tecleando con rapidez un mensaje de texto, a los pocos segundos recibió una respuesta inmediata. Cogió sus llaves, su abrigo, se puso las botas y salió de la recamara pasando por la sala sin mirar a Josh que permanecía allí leyendo un libro como siempre…_

—_Kate, no hemos terminado de hablar __—__ Se levantó dejando el libro a un lado __—_

—_Para mi esta conversación ya termino, puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la puta gana, solo avísame cuando regreses cariño __—__ Cerro la puerta del departamento con fuerza metiéndose al elevador, dejando al moreno completamente solo en medio de la sala __—_

_Llevaban casi 6 meses viviendo juntos de los cuales solo 2 habían sido maravillosos el resto Josh lo pasaba en sus viajes, juntas, reuniones y cursos dejándola sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba estudiando para cirujano cardiotorácico y ella abogacía. Como era de suponerse siempre le daban mayor prioridad a la carrera de Josh las largas jornadas de estudio lo dejaban agotado y durante un tiempo la castaña lo comprendió. Pero ahora, ahora que tenía el tiempo suficiente para estar con ella, el simplemente tomaba curso tras curso, viaje, tras viaje. Y demonios, poco a poco se estaba cansando de esa mierda. _

_Aparto frente a la cafetería donde la había citado. Entro con cara de pocos amigos buscando con la mirada a su acompañante al cabo de unos segundos lo encontró en una de las mesas más alejadas con 2 tazas de café esperándola sonriente, como siempre….ahí estaba el para ella. _

—_Hey __—__ lo saludo de beso en la mejilla __—__ ¿Cómo estás?_

—_Mejor dime como estas tu princesa __—__ Kate suspiro sentándose a lado de él, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro __—__ ¿Problemas con Josh? __—__ La chica murmuro un "mmm-mmm" dejando salir las lágrimas que con mucho esfuerzo trataba de guardarlas __—__ Ese cabron te ha hecho llorar __—__ Suspiro __—__ Debería ir al departamento y partirle la puta cara __—__ Murmuro cerrando los puños haciendo que Kate riera __—__ Nadie hace llorar a mi niña __—__ Acaricio su mejilla __—__ Shhhhh, cariño ¿quieres contarme? __—__ La mujer asintió, levantándose, mirándole a la cara __—_

—_Se va de viaje, de nueva cuenta se va de viaje __—__ Murmuro entre sollozos __—__ Me volverá a dejar sola __—__ Dijo con evidente enojo __—__ Y todavía quería hablar, quería darme sus estúpidas explicaciones, tratando de lavarme el puto cerebro __—__ Suspiro __—__ Como todas las veces __—_

— _¿Cuánto tiempo dices que se va? __—__ Kate lo miro limpiándose las mejillas __—_

—_Una semana, una semana __—__ Murmuro dándole un sorbo a su café __—_

—_Bueno __—__ Saco su móvil del bolsillo, tecleando rápidamente __—__ ¡Listo! __—__ Dijo emocionado __—_

— _¿Qué? __—__ Pregunto mirándolo confundida __—_

—_Esta semana nos la pasaremos ¡BOMBA! __—__ Kate casi escupe el café al escuchar esto __—_

— _¿No se suponía que esta semana tenías tu famosa firma de libro en Nueva Zelanda? __—__ Pregunto curiosa, mirándolo detenidamente __—_

—_Oh, bueno, puedo aplazarlo __—__ hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia __—__ Además siempre que Josh se va…yo me voy y termina dejándote sola ¿y sabes qué? Esta semana la quiero pasar contigo __—__ El móvil del chico comenzó a sonar repetidas veces, la imagen de una rubia apareció en la pantalla del móvil marcando "Gina llamando"__ —__ ¿Qué pasa? __—__ Contesto fastidiado el teléfono __—_

— _¡Richard Rodgers! ¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUE PUTA MADRE TIENES EN LA CABEZA?__ —__ La voz de su publicista se escuchaba enojada, furiosa __—_

—_El cerebro mi amor, el cerebro __—__ Kate sonrió por lo bajo __—__ Pero bueno, dime __—_

— _¡No podemos aplazar la firma en Nueva Zelanda! ¡Lo sabes muy bien! __—__ Rick rodeo los ojos fastidiado __—__ ¡Tienes entrevistas por hacer! ¡La publicidad Richard! __—__ Grito, Kate podía escuchar lo que Gina le decía al chico, desvió la mirada evidentemente decepcionada por un momento creyó que por una vez durante todo este tiempo no la pasaría sola, estuvo a punto de levantarse de la mesa para darle un poco de privacidad, pero Rick la detuvo tomándola de la mano indicándole que se sentara __—_

—_Es que no me importa __—__ Contesto enojado __—__ Nunca he faltado a mis compromisos Gina, JAMAS desde que mi primer libro fue publicado, estoy seguro de que puedes arreglarlo, has algún arreglo con las televisoras, di que a cambio de esta semana prometo ir no sé 2 semanas completas a Nueva Zelanda __—__ Comento exasperado __—_

—_Mierda Richard Castle, eres un puto caso __—__ Respondió resoplando __—__ De acuerdo. __—__ Colgó cortando la comunicación __—_

—_Ya, ya esta __—__ Se giró mirando a la chica __—__ ¿Qué quieres hacer esta semana entonces? __—__ Kate sonrió al escucharlo tan entusiasmado __—_

—_Bueno… ¿Sabes que si es muy importante tu firma puedes ir verdad? Yo puedo quedarme aquí en casa mirando películas, comiendo helado __—__ Tomando un sorbo de nueva cuenta __—_

— _¿Eso quieres hacer? __—__ Sonrió __—__ ¿Ver películas y comer helado? __—__ Kate asintió __—_

—_Eso es lo que yo hago cuando Josh se va __—__ Contesto como si nada, jugando con la taza __—_

—_Escucha __—__ Tomo su cara entre sus manos __—__ Esta semana la pasare contigo, esta semana estaremos juntos ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos! __—__ La abrazo estrechándola contra él, haciéndola sentir segura __—_

_Aspiro el aroma varonil que desprendía su mejor amigo. Saber qué pasaría con el esta semana le hacía sentir mejor, feliz, las cosas con Rick cerca eran muy diferentes. Dios el tipo era divertido, diferente a muchos otros chicos que conocía y que eran sus amigos. _

— _¿Cuándo se va Josh? __—__ Volvió a preguntar asentando el mentón en la cabeza de la chica __—_

—_Me imagino que el domingo __—__ Suspiro pegándose más a el __—__ Como todo el tiempo, querrá empezar la semana ahí y regresara el domingo en la noche __—_

—_Bueno, pues el lunes a primera hora me tendrás en la puerta de tu casa __—__ Kate asintió __—_

—_Me tengo que ir __—__ Murmuro despegándose un poco de su amigo __—__ Josh me debe estar esperando para continuar con nuestra maravillosa platica __—__ Rick sonrió besando su mejilla __—_

—_Vamos te acompaño al carro __—__ Comento levantándose al mismo tiempo que ella, colocando una mano en su espalda al caminar __—__ Déjame decirte que hoy te ves hermosa __—_

—_Claro, porque los ojos hinchados son increíblemente sexys ¿no? __—__ Pregunto sonriente abriendo la puerta del carro __—_

— _¿Qué te puedo decir Katherine Beckett? Eres hermosa, si no fueses la novia de mi mejor amigo podría comerte la boca ahora mismo __—__ El comentario hizo que Kate se sonrojara introduciéndose al carro __—_

—_Bueno Richard Rodgers "Castle" Te digo lo mismo, tienes un buen culo __—__ Rick abrió la boca para replicar pero la mujer se lo impidió cerrando la puerta del auto __—_

—_Te veo el lunes princesa __—__ grito cuando vio el carro alejarse __—_

_Era viernes faltaban 2 días exactamente para lunes y ya lo esperaba ansiosa. Cuando llego al departamento encontró a Josh en la misma posición a como lo dejo. Subió las escaleras con pesar quitándose las botas en el camino, dejando las llevas tiradas al entrar a la recamara para después tirarse en la cama. Cerró los ojos pensando en el día que había tenido. La pelea con Josh estuvo fatal, pero ese café que compartió con Richard definitivamente quito todo rastro de tristeza, la semana que pasarían juntos cambiaba por completo todo. Fue el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo que la saco e sus pensamientos. _

— _¿Sigues molesta? __—__ Pregunto tanteando el terreno __—__ Katie por favor, no me gusta que nos vayamos a la cama así, molestos __—_

— _¿Y qué propones? __—__ Suspiro __—__ Ya me imagino sexo de reconciliación ¿no es así? __—__ Josh dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa __—__ Pues déjame decirte que esta vez no __—__ Josh apretó los puños cerrando los ojos __—_

— _¡Pero qué coño te pasa! __—__ Esta vez era el quien gritaba __—_

— _¿Me estas gritando porque no quiero coger contigo? __—__ El chico levanto las manos exasperado __—__ ¡Dios que mal estas! Crees que con una sección de sexo todo se arreglara __—_

—_Nada te gusta, todo te molesta, no sé qué carajos quieres __—__ Contesto molesto, caminando de aquí para allá __—_

— _¿Sabes que quiero? __—__ Pregunto levantándose de la cama, quedando cara a cara con el __—__ ¡Quiero que te vayas a la mierda! ¡Quiero que me dejes sola! ¡Vete a tu puto viaje! __—__ Dicho esto, abrió la puerta de la recamara indicándole que se saliera __—_

— _¿Sabes que Katherine? __—__ No dijo nada más, la tomo de la nuca uniendo sus labios a los de ella con brusquedad, intentando introducir su lengua en la boca de ella y comenzar un beso desesperado, pero la chica se lo impidió. Lo empujo con fuerza separándose para después estampar la palma de su mano en la mejilla del chico es una fuerte cachetada __—_

— _¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS! __—__ El chico salió de la recamara con la mano sobre su mejilla roja __—__ ¡Mierda! __—__ Murmuro cerrando la puerta, limpiándose la boca. Josh creía que con un simple beso podía arreglar las cosas pero no, esta vez no, estaba cansada de la situación, pego la espalda a la puerta recordando la tarde con Rick, la palabras que le había dicho __**"si no fueses la novia de mi mejor amigo podría comerte la boca ahora mismo". **__Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, prefirió borrar esos pensamientos e introducirse en la cama tapándose con el edredón. Cerro los ojos tratándose conciliar el sueño, pero el replique de su celular capto su atención. _

_**Rick Rodgers**_

_No puedo esperar a que seas lunes ¿estas listas? _

_Cariño más que lista, tendremos un maratón de las películas más sangrientas. _

_Mientras más sangrienta mejor ¿no crees?_

_Me parece perfecto (: _

_¿Cómo están las cosas Josh? ¿Se pudieron arreglar? _

_Oh Rick, las cosas están cada vez peor. El muy imbécil me beso creyendo que con eso arreglaría todo. _

_Oh princesa, calmada vas a ver que todo se arreglar._

_No estoy tan segura Rick….esta vez no sé, estoy cansada. Creo que lo mejor será terminar con esto de una vez por todas._

_Hey, no tomes decisiones tan apresuradas. Espera esta semana, relájate. Después de esto podrás hacer lo que se te venga en gana._

_De acuerdo. Buenas noches Rick, te quiero. _

_Buenas noches princesa. _

_Dejo el móvil asentado en la mesita, acomodándose de nueva cuenta, cerrando los ojos para introducirse por completo en el mundo de los sueños. _

El sonido de alguien entrando a la cocina le saco por completo de sus recuerdos, Rick se encontraba enfrente de ella con tan solo unos calzoncillos puestos dejando al descubierto su musculoso torso. Katherine se mordió el labio, estaba sumamente bueno y quien iba a decirle que ahora justo en ese momento todo ese cuerpo era suyo. Se estremecía al recordar las manos de Rick recorriendo su cuerpo, haciéndola jadear, gemir, sudar al estar haciendo el amor. Necesitaba con urgencia sentirlo cerca de ella, besarlo, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí cariño? — Pregunto pasando la mano por el cabello, haciendo que Katherine se sintiera aún más excitada de lo que ya estaba. — ¿Pasa algo? — La chica no respondió, se levantó lentamente de su asiento dejando caer la sabana. Mostrándole su cuerpo desnudo. Richard recorrió con la mirada las perfectas curvas de la chica, dios, ella simplemente era solo de él. Se acercó hasta él chico, colocando las manos sobre sus pompas apretándolas, pegándola a ella. —

—Te pareces…ummmm no sé — Acaricio sus pectorales besando su barbilla — Ir a la recamara y…— Beso sus labios — ¿hacer el amor una vez más? — Con Rick no era solo coger o follar, era hacer el amor, lenta y placenteramente. El joven no respondió, simplemente la tomo en brazos besando su boca con urgencia, jugueteando con su lengua mientras subía las escaleras con rapidez. — Te amo…. — Murmuro pegada a su boca. —

* * *

**DEJEN RW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Katherine se encontraba acostada boca abajo con la espalda desnuda descubierta, durmiendo plácidamente, Richard la admiraba dormir, se veía tan angelical, tan llena de paz, apoyando el codo sobre la cama para después comenzar a acariciar la espalda de la chica con delicadeza. Su piel era suave, era una delicia poder tenerla en su cama así, desnuda solo para él. Recordó el inicio de esa semana que desencadeno todo. Sonriendo al recordar las cosas maravillosas que vivieron en esos momentos.

_**Día 1**_

_Eran las 9:00 de la mañana en punto, el sonido del timbre hizo que la mujer castaña saltara del sofá hacia la puerta abriendo de golpe. No esperaba encontrase con esa imagen. Richard se estaba en la puerta con un pequeño de ojos azules en brazos, jugueteando con las llaves del carro del chico. _

—_Becca me lo ha dejado __—__ Resoplo molesto __—__ Le comente que esta semana no saldría de viaje y me lo ha dejado ensartado __—__ Comento aun en la puerta del departamento __—_

—_Pasa, pasa __—__ Kate se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar __—__ ¿Qué tiene de malo cuidar a tu sobrino? __—__ Rick se sentó en el pequeño sillón colocando al niño en sus piernas __—_

— _¿Qué tiene? __—__ Pregunto confundido __—__ Tiene que esta semana se suponía era para nosotros y ahora tengo que cuidar a este mocoso __—_

— _¿Cuánto tiempo lo cuidaras?__ —__ Rick la miro molesto __—__ Dime_

—_Hoy y parte de mañana __—__ Respondió bufando __—_

— _¿Y te estas quejando?__ —_

— _¡Es que es apenas un bebe Kate! ¡Un bebe! __—_

—_Oh vamos Rick, Oliver es un amor, además necesitas pasar tiempo con tu precioso sobrino __—__ Rick rodeo los ojos __—_

—_Solo ha Becca se le ocurre tener un hijo a las 28 años __—__ Murmuro enojado __—_

— _¡Richard! __—__ Lo regaño, tomando al pequeño en brazos __—__ Este pequeño es hermoso ¡A que sí! __—__ Comenzó a jugar haciendo reír al pequeño __—__ Según tú querías ser el tío ¡guay! ¿No? __—__ Se sentó en el sofá con el pequeño abrazado de su cuello __—__ ¡Es tu momento! __—_

—_Ya bueno, quiero ser el tío guay cuando este pedazo de ser humano sea un chaval, no ahora que se haga caca en los pañales __—__ Kate soltó un pequeña risa. A veces Richard no media la fuerza de sus comentarios __—_

— _¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? __—__ Comento acariciando la espalda del niño __—__ No sé cómo te molesta cuidar a este pequeñín __—__ Kate aspiraba ese aroma a bebe que tanto le encantaba y que el pequeño Oliver desprendía __—_

—_De acuerdo __—__ Murmuro aun enojada __—__ Y bueno sí, quiero a mi sobrino no te lo niego __—__ Oliver tenía alrededor de 11 meses, Rebecca la hermana de Richard se había embarazado a los 28 años. No tenía ni idea de quien cojones era el padre de su hijo, pero como toda mujer valiente decidió tenerlo, afrontando las consecuencias __—_

—_Que cosita más bonita que eres __—__ Murmuro Kate viendo que el niño dormía plácidamente en su pecho, apartando algunos mechones de su cabellito castaño que caían sobre su carita __—_

—_Bueno, se parece al tío __—__ Comento Richard riendo, acercándose a ella __—_

—_Ya bueno, imagínate cuando tengas al tuyo. Si Oli es guapo tu hijo será hermoso __—__ Dijo sin más, haciendo que el chico escritor abriera los labios en una enorme "O" terminando de sentarse junto a ella __—__ ¿Por qué tendrás hijos? ¿No? __—_

—_Rick suspiro, tomando la mano de la muchacha entrelazando sus dedos, mientras ella seguía acariciando la espalda del pequeño __—__ Solo contigo __—__ Comento divertido haciendo que Katherine lo mirara de golpe __—__ Ya, es broma. Por supuesto que tendré hijos princesa. Pero solo con la mujer indicada, esa mujer que me ame y que yo ame por sobre todas las cosas, a la que le pueda entregar mi corazón sin ser lastimado __—__ Kate sonrió __—__ ¿Qué? __—_

—_Y la mujer que sepa chupártela __—__ Comenzó divertida __—_

—_Oh, eso y muchas otras cosas mas __—__ Kate negó con la cabeza haciendo que Oli se removiera __—__ Parece que al campeón le molesta el ruido __—__ Añadió Rick__—_

—_Eso veo __—__ Se quedó pensativa mirando al frente __—__ Podemos subirlo a la recamara y acostarlo un rato ahí, estar en los brazos de alguien debe ser molestoso __—__Rick asintió tomando las llaves que Oliver había dejado tiradas __—__ ¿Dónde vas? __—__ Pregunto Kate al verlo dirigirse a la puerta __—_

—_Iré por su pañalera y sus juguetitos, los deje en el carro __—__ Kate asintió, dirigiéndose a su recamara __—__ No me extrañas__—__ grito __—_

_Katherine Beckett tenía el tan llamado "Instintito maternal", entro a la recamara dejando al pequeño Oli en medio de su enorme cama, colocando un par de almohadas en cada lado para evitar caídas. Suspiro al encontrarse con una de las camisas de Josh en el piso. Dios ¿podía ser más desordenado? Pensó agachándose cogiéndola de mala gana. Volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla del chiquito._

—_Esto de la maternidad te queda __princesa —__ La voz de Rick se escuchó por toda la recamara asuntándola __—__ Estos son los cambios que le hiciste al cuarto __—__ Pregunto mirando las fotos que tenia de Josh en la mesita de noche y las de pareja que tenían distribuidas __—_

—_Oh dios __—__ Murmuro, sabía que eso se convertiría en burla, cogió las fotos de Josh quitándolas todas, metiéndolas en el cajón __—__ ¿Podríamos bajar? Oli está durmiendo __—__ Rick asintió pegándose a la puerta, dejando a Kate pasar __—__ Vamos __—_

—_Sabes cuándo Oliver despierte podríamos ir al Starbucks por un café ¿te apetece? __—__ La castaña asintió sonriendo __—__ ¡Ahora veamos películas! __—__ Comento tirándose en el sillón __—_

— _¿Cuál quieres ver? __—__ Kate prendió la tv, conectando el reproductor __—__ Tenemos "viernes 13" "masacre en Texas" "Apariciones extrañas" "Encuentros del 4to tipo" escoge __—__ Rick estaba ya sentado, con una almohada detrás de la cabeza esperando paciente a la muchacha __—_

—"_Apariciones extrañas" __—__ Kate asintió sacando el Dvd de su cuja, colocándolo en el reproductor…minutos después estaba ya sentada a lado de Rick, con la cabeza del chico en sus piernas. __—__ Pinta bien esta película ¡he! __—_

—_Sí, pero shhh, veamos la película ¿vale? __—__ Rick asintió, tras 2 horas de sangre y gritos desesperados apagaron la tv comentando lo maravillosa que fue la peli, las actuaciones tan intensas que presenciarían y la trama __—_

— _¡Me encanto! __—__ Comento Rick con el biberón en la mano dirigiéndose a la habitación a lado de Katherine __—_

_Oli había despertado tras una larga siesta, se veía tan mono sentado en la cama con su chupete en la boca jugueteando con las almohadas mientras reía divertido. _

—_Hola cariño __—__ Lo saludo Kate entrando a la habitación con los brazos extendidos, el pequeño comenzó a estirar los bracitos indicándole que lo carga cosa que hizo la chica __—__ ¿Te ha gustado la siesta? __—__ Pregunto con tono materno, el pequeño simplemente agarro su cara con sus diminutas manitos pegando su boquita en la barbilla de ella __—__ Ownnn, dios __—__ Lo estrecho fuertemente contra ella __—_

_A pesar de la poca convivencia que tenían Oliver y Kate el pequeño le tenía un cariño especial, ya que en situaciones como estas Richard a quien recurría era a Kate. La chica amaba al niño, era un hermosura con sus ojitos azules, su cabello castaño, una nariz respingada y boquita formada rosadita. Si bien dijo Richard el niño se parecía a él o eso quería imaginarse. _

—_A ver pásame el biberón __—__ El muchacho lo hizo le entrego la mamila. Kate sonrió ante la torpeza de su amigo. Sacudió el biberón para después introducirlo en la boquita del pequeño que rápidamente comenzó a succionar el líquido __—__ ¿Sigue la propuesta por el Caffe? __—__ Rick sonrió asintiendo __—__ A penas termine la mamila nos vamos ¿de acuerdo? __—_

—_Preparare la pañalera con lo necesario __—__ Kate asintió mirando al pequeño que la veía con sus perfecto y diminutos ojos azules __—__ No tardo __—_

_Minutos después la chica, el escritor y el pequeño salían del elevador sonrientes. Rick pasó una mano por la cintura de Kate guiándola hasta el automóvil bajo la atenta mirada del guardia. _

— _¡Mierda! __—__ Exclamo Richard, cuando vio entrar a una mujer de cabellos rojizos al lugar tomada de la mano con un hombre rubio __—_

— _¿Qué pasa? __—__ Pregunto Kate mirando a todos lados con Oli en las piernas y el café en la mano __—_

—_Meredith __—__ Susurro pasando la mano por el cabello de nueva cuenta. La historia de esos 2 fue tormentosa, salieron durante todo el instituto, como toda relación tuvieron sus altas y bajas, pero con el paso del tiempo las cosas se desgastaron terminando las cosas de la mejor manera, unos meses después la chica busco a Rick cuando supo de su fama, engañándolo hasta explotarlo. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta quedo devastado y solo Katherine estuvo ahí para él. __—__ ¡Demonios! __—_

—_Hey! __—__ Tomo su mano apretándola sin dejar de cuidar al pequeño __—__ Si te saluda salúdala, no pasa nad. Yo estoy aquí contigo__—__ Rodgers asintió desviando la mirada, para su mala fortuna sin quererlo cruzo miradas con Meredith que a los pocos segundos ya se encontraba enfrente de ellos. __—_

— _¡Richard Rodgers! __—__ Exclamo sorprendida, mirando a Katherine con el niño __—__ ¡Katherine Beckett! Así que por fin lo han aceptado ¿no es así? __—__ Richard la miro confundido __—_

—_Hola Meredith __—__ Respondió molesto __—__ ¿Qué quieres decir con "Así que por fin lo han aceptado"? Porque yo no tengo ni puta idea __—__ Kate miro a Rick intentando calmarlo __—_

—_Oh vamos Ricky __—__ Comento sonriente __—__ Era más que obvio que ustedes dos terminarían juntos __—__ Richard estuvo a punto de replicar pero Kate tomo su mano dándole un apretón impidiéndolo __—__ Vez, Katherine ya no lo oculta ¿Es su hijo? __—_

—_Si __—__ respondió Kate orgullosa ¿Qué demonios? Pensó Rick en esos momentos, Kate estaba diciendo que eran novios, que tenían un hijo __—__ ¿No es hermoso? __—__ Pregunto parando al niño es sus piernas __—__ Tiene toda la cara de Rick __—__ Le dio un sonoro beso a la mejilla de Oliver bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja __—_

— _¿Cómo se llama? __—__ Pregunto mirando fijamente al niño que jugaba con su sonajera __—_

—_Oliver. Oliver James Rodgers__—__ Respondió Rick saliendo del shock en el que se encontraba mirando a Kate. __—_

—_Oli ¡Que cosita más mona que eres! __—__ Dijo con tono fingido __—__ ¿Puedo cargarlo? __—__ Kate asintió mirando a Rick, se levantó lentamente seguida de su amigo pasándole él bebe a la pelirroja que con movimiento torpes lo tomo entre sus brazos __—__ ¡Vaya pues felicidades! Eh! Que gustazo __—__ El tono que la chica había utilizado no le gusta para nada a Kate tampoco le gustaba la manera en que lo miraba, lo miraba con lujuria, con deseo, con ganas de quitarle la ropa en ese mismo instante sin importarle que a unos metros estaba el hombre con quien venía tomada de la mano __—_

—_Bueno que te puedo decir __—__ Rick pasó una mano por la cintura de Kate pegándola más a él, Kate acaricio su mejilla haciendo que la mirara detenidamente __—_

_Entonces sucedió. Le querían dar una lección a Meredith sin importar que. Miro a Kate seguro de lo que iba a ser, preguntándole con la mirada a la castaña si estaba de acuerdo. Se acercó lentamente a ella respirando agitadamente adentrándose a un terreno que jamás había tocado. Sus labios tocaron los suyos haciendo que emitiera un pequeño suspiro. Kate entre abrió los labios dejando que la lengua de Rick entrara a su boca y por un momento se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo y con quien. La lengua de Rick se introdujo con deseo de probar su sabor, ese sabor a vainilla que lo volvió loco. Sus lenguas se encontraron en ese beso intenso, moviéndose un poco para que sus labios rozaran los suyos un poco más. Meredith miraba la escena con los ojos perfectamente abiertos. _

—_La pelirroja se aclaró la garganta haciendo que el escritor y la chica se separaran sonrojados __—__ Yo, tengo que ir me __—__ Anuncio entregándole al niño __—__ Felicidades Richard __—__ Cogió su bolso saliendo del lugar seguida de su "acompañante" __—_

—_Vaya eso fue…..__—__ Comenzó Rick limpiando la comisura de sus labios al igual que Kate __—__ maravilloso __—__ Kate se sonrojo bajando la mirada __—__ Digo…lo de Meredith, ¿viste su cara? __—__ La castaña asintió acomodándose al pequeño Oli __—__ ¡Gracias! __—__ Si decir nada más tomo el rostro de su mejor amiga entre sus manos plantando un sonoro beso en su mejilla __—__ ¡Gracias! __—__ La respiración de Kate se volvió rápida, por un momento pensó que Richard la volvería a besar, pero no fue así __—_

—_Creo que deberíamos irnos Rick __—__ Comento agarrando la pañalera __—_

_Tenía que aceptarlo el beso que compartió con Richard había movido algo dentro de ella. Fue excitante, mágico, cargado de deseo, de pasión y un poco de inocencia al inicio pero todo cambio al sentir la lengua de su mejor amigo dentro de su boca, explorando, saboreando, jugando con su lengua haciéndola sentir de mil formas. Formas que solamente había sentido una vez en su vida, una puta vez en su vida y con Josh…su novio. Caminaba despacio siempre detrás de Rick con Oli en brazos pensando detenidamente en lo que acaba de pasar. Estuvo de acuerdo y no se arrepentía, compartió un beso pero que beso y con su amigo, su mejor amigo, no con cualquiera. _

—_Creo que debería irme Princesa __—__ Comento Rick una vez que estuvo aparcado enfrente del lujoso edificio __—__ Oli ya está durmiendo y es tarde __—__ Kate miro a Oli que venía en la parte trasera en su sillita especial __—_

—_Tienes razón __—__ Se desabrocho de cinturón de seguridad, acercándose hasta Rick depositando un beso en su mejilla __—__ ¿No vemos mañana? __—_

—_Por supuesto __—__ Respondió Rodgers viéndola salir del auto __—_

_Cerró la habitación pegándose a la puerta. Suspiro tocando sus labios, aun sentía los labios de Rick pegados a los de ella. Aun sentía su sabor en su boca, cerró los ojos acariciando sus labios despacio, lento, recordando el momento. Abrió los ojos de golpe aquello no podía estar pasando, no podía sentirse atraída por su mejor amigo. No podía. Entro al baño cambiándose de ropa, poniéndose el pijama más cómodo que encontró metiéndose a la cama. Aquella fue la primera noche que soñó con Richard Rodgers. _

_Quería llamarla. Quería decirle lo maravilloso que fue ese beso, lo maravilloso que se sentía, las sensaciones que había despertado el simple roce de sus labios, su lengua jugando con la de el frenéticas, explorando sus cavidades. Quería decirle lo mucho que deseaba volver a besarla, sentir ese sabor a vainilla de nuevo sobre sus labios. Quería tantán cosas…pera era imposible. Aquello fue un beso, un puto beso que puso su mundo patas pa'rriba y que jamás se volvería a repetir…o eso pensaba. Richard Castle se tapó con el edredón cerrando los ojos sumiendo en el mundo de los sueños. _

Se removió en la cama al sentir las caricias de su novio/amante por su espalda desnuda, subiendo y bajando lentamente. Erizando su piel. Suspiro sonriendo al sentir los labios del chico en su espalda dejando un sendero. Lo amaba no había duda de eso.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto somnolienta —

—Dejando… mis… besos… sobre tu piel…marcándote — murmuro entre beso y beso — Haciéndote saber que eres mía, solo mía — Kate oculto el rostro sobre la almohada ocultando su sonrisa —

—Sí, soy solo tuya — Dijo con emoción, girándose para después subirse a horcajadas sobre el chico escritor, dejando al descubierto sus pechos — Y tú eres solo mío — Murmuro acercándose lentamente atrapando los labios del escritor en un beso —

* * *

**DEJEN RW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. **

**Día 3.**

"_Deseo por lo prohibido" pensó el escritor durante toda la noche. Estaba experimentando eso, una loca y excesiva pasión por los labios de su mejor amiga. Se sorprendió al ver como tecleaba unas horas antes en el buscador de "google" 'He besado a mi mejor amiga y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en el puñetero beso" encontrando casi 20,000 mil respuestas. Suspiro largamente al entrar a la primera página leyendo detenidamente las respuestas. _

"_Oh querido amigo, déjame decirte que experimentas lo que llamamos "Deseo por lo prohibido". Tu amiga y tú han cruzado la línea. Una línea que al parecer para ustedes estaba muy bien marcada hasta ahora. Te puedo apostar que son como hermanos, siempre habían estado el uno para el otro en cualquier situación viéndose como los mejores amigos. Inclusive les daba asco pensar que podía pasar algo entre ustedes. Hasta ahora. Yo te aconsejo que marques un poco de distancia. No arruines tu amistad colega. ¡Saludos! " _

_Suspiro pasando la mano por su cabello, bajando un poco más la página leyendo más comentarios. _

"_Bésala y ya, a la mierda. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar." _

_Aquella respuesta lo hizo reír. _

"_Bésala y mata esa pasión de una puta vez. Sacia tus ansias de ella y todo volverá a la normalidad. Yo sé lo que te digo, ¡me ha pasado campeón! Mi mejor amiga y yo nos hemos besado, quede fascinado. No podía dejar de pensar en aquello. Descubrí que para 'curarme' solo tenía que besarla hasta cansarme y así lo hice. Ahora somos tan amigos como antes"_

_¿Tenía que volver a besarla para dejar de pensar en ella como mujer? Se preguntó cerrando la laptop de golpe. Ya había amanecido, se encontraba con tan solo una camisa de sport que mostraban sus musculosos y bien trabajados bíceps, unas bermudas y sus tenis nike! Listo para correr como cada mañana. Se levantó del asiento poniéndose los auriculares. Quería besarla, se moría de ganas. Quería besarla hasta desgastarle los labios, hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados, húmedos llenos de su saliva, la sola idea de volver a probar ese sabor a vainilla lo estremeció. _

— _¿Lista? — Le pregunto a su mejor amiga cuando la vio abrirle la puerta — _

—_Por supuesto ¡Vamos! — Cogió las llaves de la mesita de alado con un bote de agua — _

_¿La quería matar? Pensó Kate cerrando la puerta, se venía increíblemente sexy, esa camisa de sport le quedaba perfecta podía ver perfectamente sus pectorales los cuales se pegaban a la camiseta, sus enormes brazos musculosos, y su abdomen plano y marcado. Era como un dios. Se maldijo mentalmente ¿Cómo un puto beso cambio su forma de ver a su mejor amigo? Hace 2 días Richard Rodgers no era más que su "Imperfecto mejor amigo" y ahora era un Sex Symbol parado enfrente de ella, excitándola con solo verlo. "Deseo por lo prohibido" recordó, era una pasión que la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Una pasión que tenía que exterminar, borrar de su vida. Rick era su mejor amigo, su mejor amigo, no podía pensar en el como hombre. _

_Trotaron, corrieron incluso hicieron unas carreritas las cuales acabaron en carcajadas al ver lo agotada que estaba Kate, no podía negarlo el ejercicio no era lo suyo. A pesar de tener un cuerpo de infarto tenía que aceptar que era por su buena alimentación, no por ejercicio. Incluso la genética jugo un papel fundamental en su desarrollo._

_Katherine Beckett se sintió desfallecer al ver como Rick Rodgers, su mejor amigo se secaba el sudor de la frente con su camiseta dejando al descubierto su abdomen lleno de cuadritos debido al ejercicio diario que hacía. Haciéndola gemir por la bajo. Dios ¿cómo podía producirle tantas cosas solo verlo?_

_Entraron al departamento completamente exhaustos y….sudados. Completamente sudados. Entraron a la cocina, fue Kate quien abrió el refrigerador de par en par sacando una botella de agua completamente fría. Bebiéndola toda de golpe dejando que algunas gotas resbalaran por su cuello. _

_Rick trago saliva nervioso, dios, las gotas de agua que cayeron por el cuello de la chica lo hicieron excitarse de manera rápida, creando un evidente bulto en sus bermudas. No lo podía soportar más, tenía que acabar con esta tención. Tenía que besarla._

—_Deseo por lo prohibido — Comenzó a hablar el chico escritor acercando a ella lentamente— _

— _¿Perdón? — susurro Kate mirándolo directamente a los ojos — _

—_Lo que nos pasa…nos deseamos porque somos prohibidos, somos como hermanos. Cruzamos la línea, nuestra línea. Y ahora nos consume una pasión. Y estamos tratando de luchar contra ella — Se acercó más a ella, acorralándola contra el refrigerador — No luchas más…déjala salir. Deja que esa pasión te domine por tan solo unos momentos. Déjate llevar. Solo así podremos cerrar este círculo. Solo así podremos curarnos. — _

_Puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica y la vio cerrar los ojos. Rozo sus labios con los suyos lo suficiente como para sentirla acercarse en busco de los suyos._

—_Hazlo — Susurro logrando que su aliento entrara por mis fosas nasales, haciéndole sonreír — _

_Era todo lo que necesitaba. Su permiso. Coloco su mano detrás de su nuca guiándola hacia él, dejándole en claro que ya no había marcha atrás. Su lengua busco ese sabor a vainilla que lo volvió loco durante 2 días, entonces ella gimió separándose inmediatamente._

—_Es suficiente — Murmuro, colocando las manos sobre sus pectorales — _

— _¿Tú crees? — Dijo dándole repetidos beso en los labios sin dejarla reaccionar — ¿Crees que es suficiente? — _

—_No — volvió a susurrar, colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras intensificaba el beso — _

_Entonces una nueva pregunta apareció en su mentes ¿De verdad se cansaría de besar sus suaves labios? ¿Se cansaría de sentir ese delicioso sabor a vainilla en su boca? Su respuesta fue rápida "no". _

—_Es suficiente — Murmuro el despegándose de ella viento como un pequeño hilo de saliva pendía de sus labios y los de ella — Eso ha sido…—_

—_Intenso — Murmuro separándose por completo de el con las mejillas intensamente rojas — ¿Se te ha pasado tu famoso "deseo"? — Pregunto girándose sin darle la cara — _

—_Sí — Mintió esperando que ella lo mirara — ¿Y a ti? — La chica se tensó de inmediato —_

—_Oh por supuesto — Dijo asintiendo de espaldas — _

—_De acuerdo — Comento el escritor jugueteando con sus manos — ¡Vaya iré a casa a ducharme! — Aquello no era más que una simple excusa para quitarse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Temía no poder controlarse — Ha sido una mañana maravillosa Kate — La chica finalmente lo volteo a ver — Te veo mañana ¿vale? —_

— _¿Mañana? — Le pregunto nerviosa —_

—_Oh sí, es que hoy tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con mi editorial — La castaña asintió poniendo su mejor sonrisa. — _

—_Hasta mañana — Grito cuando lo vio alejarse — _

* * *

**DEJEN REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. **

**Día 4**

_Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad o al menos eso aparentaban Katherine Beckett y Richard Rodgers tras el intenso beso compartido intentando matar el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro._

— _¿Una cena mama? — Pregunto Kate mientras se sentaba en el sillón con un bote de palomitas — ¿Entre semana? ¿Me estas jodiendo? — Guardo silencio unos segundos — Perdón mama, si, si sé que no debo insultar — Miro a su amigo que se encontraba sentado al lado de ella con cara de pocos amigos —_

— _¿Qué pasa? — Susurro — _

—_Le hizo una señal con la mano indicándole que le explicaría en unos momentos — Si, ahí estaré. No mama, Josh no está te lo dije — Volvió a guardar silencio — ¿Rick? ¿Qué si lo he visto? — Suspiro—Si mama, llevare a Rick conmigo — El chico sonrió al escuchar su nombre — Ok, te veo en la noche. Te quiero —Tiro su móvil a un lado — Se cancela la sesión de películas. Tenemos una cena — _

— _¿Cómo? — Pregunto metiendo la mano en bote para después meter un bonche de palomitas en su boca — ¿Tendremos una cena con tus papas? — Pregunto con la boca llena — _

—_Ajam — Respondió llevándose un poco de palomitas a la boca — Así que levanta ese culo tuyo y llévalo a tu casa, tenemos que estar ahí a las 7:00 PM — Rick sonrió — ¡Dale! Que ya sabes como es mi mama — _

—_Y por qué lo se será una delicia ir a esta cena — Respondió sonriente —_

— _¡Vale! He entendido — Se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a su cuarto — ¿Dónde crees que vas? — Pregunto cuando vio que su amigo la seguía hasta ahí —_

—_Te acompañare — Llevaba el bote de palomitas con el —_

—_Cuando dije que movieras ese culo me refería a que fueras a tu casa y te cambiaras Richard— Entro al cuarto quitándose el chaleco que llevaba — _

—_Ok, vale te entendí pero quiero ver que ropa llevaras — Entro después de ella cerrando la puerta del cuarto — _

— _¿Por qué cierras? — Pregunto dudosa —_

—_Privacidad, ya sabes — Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia — _

—_Pero si solo estamos tú y yo — Comento lo evidente —_

—_Bueno te iras a cambiar si o no — Pregunto sentándose en la cama viendo como la chica sacaba 3 vestidos uno negro, uno rojo y uno verde — Se nos hará tarde — _

—_Sera más tarde si tú no vas a tu casa y te cambias — Grito entrando al baño. Cerró la puerta pegando la espalda en ella deslizándose lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos. — _

_¡Dios! ¿No podía irse a casa? La ponía nerviosa no podía evitarlo. Aun sentía los labios del chico sobre los de ella, el sabor de estos, aun sentía su lengua dentro de su boca, las sensaciones que le produjo. Y dios aunque quisiera evitarlo no podía, no podía dejar en pensar en eso, mucho menos podía dejar de desearlo de nueva cuenta. Quería volver a besarlo, quería volver a estar dentro de su boca, quería jugar de nueva cuenta con su lengua, quería volver a enredar sus manos en su cabello. Quería tantas cosas pero le era imposible, imposible. Aquel era su mejor amigo y el mejor amigo de su novio. No podía. _

— _¡Recuerda que es a las 7 eh! — Grito su amigo desde afuera — Se nos hará tarde —_

_¿Por qué cabron no te vas Richard? Pensó el chico mientras pasaba la mano en su pierna una y otra vez nervioso, no quería irse, no podía. Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella, sentir su aroma, el calor de su cuerpo pegado al de él. Necesitaba volver a besarla, no sabía cuándo, no sabía dónde, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría. La volvería a besar. _

—_Creo que tardaras — Volvió a gritar — Regreso por ti a las 6:30 ¡Eh! — La chica escucho como abrían la puerta y después la cerraban. Su amigo se había ido dejándola completamente sola. — _

_Cerca de las 6:25 Richard Rodgers entraban al lujoso edificio con una americana con coderas, una camiseta blanca de cuello redondo y puños remangados marcando su musculoso torso, unos vaqueros negros ajustados a juego con unas botas de igual color. Se sentía nervioso, aquella noche seria especial, lo sabía, lo sentía. Llevaba una botella de vino en la mano, sabia lo mucho que le gustaba al padre de Kate y no quería llegar con las manos vacías. Camino por el enorme pasillo directo al departamento de su amiga. Dio unos 3 golpes en la puerta esperando impaciente. Quería verla. _

_Escucho como golpeaban la puerta. Katherine suspiro dándose los últimos retoques en el maquillaje, se acomodó su vestido, tomo aire de nueva cuenta parándose por fin del tocador. Camino con paso lento cerrando los ojos negando con la cabeza. Estaba nerviosa, había puesto todo su empeño en verse bien, en verse bonita ¿y todo para qué? ¡PARA SU AMIGO! Una vez en la puerta tomo una bocanada de aire, acomodo de nueva cuenta su vestido, paso una mano por su cabello alborotando un poco. Abrió la puerta de golpe sin pensar en la noche que pasarían. _

_¡Se ve vía hermosa! Pensó al quedar como un idiota en la puerta. Recorrió sin descaro el cuerpo de Katherine por completo. Llevaba un vestido negro de straple el cual se ceñía a su cuerpo resaltando sus maravillosas curvas, le llegada hasta la mitad de las piernas, dejando al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas con unos zapatos negros de tacón y un pequeño bolso. Tan hermosa y tan deseable pensó una vez más pasando la mano por su cabello tratando de quitar todos esos pensamientos impuros que atacaban su mente una y otra vez. Esas ganas locas de querer besarla volvieron que fuerza. Una fuerza inimaginable, toco el borde de la puerta respirando con dificultad. _

—_Hey ¿pasa algo? — Pregunto su amiga acercándose a él, Rick aspiro ese olor a cerezas que desprendía — Rick — Se acercó más a el — _

—_Cuando chico alzo la vista lo único que pudo ver fueron los labios de Kate pintados de rojo haciéndola aún más sexy — Perdona — Tomo una gran bocanada de aire — Me faltaba el aire, pero ya estoy bien —_

— _¿Seguro? — Volvió a pregunta acercándose más —_

—_Que si, ¿podemos ir? — Respondió tajante haciendo que Katherine se alejara de el con el ceño fruncido — Se nos hace tarde — La chica asintió saliendo cerrando la puerta —_

—_Dios, pero que humor — Murmuro negando con la cabeza, por un momento pensó que el chico escritor la besaría. Por un momento pensó que ella era la causa de su falta de aire — Vamos — Tomo del brazo al chico caminando despacio — _

—_Te ves muy bien hoy — Dijo sin mirarla, manteniendo la vista al frente — _

—_Oh, muchas gracias — Susurro mirándolo extrañada. —_

_El trayecto a casa de los padres de Katherine fue incómodo. Richard estaba decidido a ignorar esos pensamientos impuros que azotaban su mente, decidido a ignorar esas inmensas ganas de besarla de nueva cuenta, decidido a sobrevivir esa semana junto a ella. Por otro parta Kate tenía unas ganas de llorar inmensas. Dios la actitud de Rick la lastimaba profundamente, no la miraba, no le hablaba, no le sonreía, no nada ni un puto gesto cariñoso. Su móvil comenzó a vibrar dentro de su pequeño bolso, lo saco con nerviosismo logrando que Richard la mirar por unos momentos. Trago saliva nerviosa, la pantalla marcaba "JOSH". Suspiro deslizando el dedo en "contestar"._

— _¿Qué pasa? — Contesto malhumorada. La situación con Rick la tenía así — Bien y ¿tú? ¿Qué tal el viaje? — Guardo silencio unos segundos, Josh le estaba contando algo supuso el chico escritor — Estoy en camino a casa de mis padres….si una cena…no Rick viene conmigo, te lo juro….dios está manejando Josh….no, no es necesario….no puede manejar te lo he dicho…— _

—_Sola pásamelo ¿sí? — Dijo Rick extendiéndole la mano, tomando el teléfono — Hey Joshua ¿Qué pasa? — Escucho paciente la respuesta de su moreno amigo — Me vale verga si no te gusta tu nombre o no, yo te digo Joshua, Joshua — Kate lo miraba extrañada, había cambiado de actitud — Coño estoy con ella….si la llevare sana y salva a su casa….¿no confías en mi Joshua? ¡Vale! ¡De acuerdo!...si apenas lleguemos a su departamento prometo enviarte una foto — La chica abrió los ojos — Ok, te paso a Kate — Le entro de nuevo el móvil a la chica, poniendo la mano en el volante — _

—_Si vale, estamos llegando…chao….yo también te quiero — Metió el móvil en el bolso de nueva cuenta — No tienes que mandar la foto ¿sabes? — Le dijo bajando del carro, se encontraban frente a la lujosa casa de la familia Beckett — _

—_Bueno Kate, tenía que prometer algo para que se quedara tranquilo —Dijo dándole el brazo para que lo tomara — Vamos — _

_Entraron a la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Samantha la sirvienta saludo a Katherine con una enorme sonrisa, indicándole donde se encontraban sus padres con algunos amigos. Caminaron con paso decidido. Saludando a cada uno de los presentes Kate de beso y Richard con un fuerte apretón de manos. _

—_Katherine — Su madre Johanna Beckett salió de repente desde la cocina con los brazos extendidos — Richard, cariño — Los abrazos al mismo tiempo, estrechándolos contra ella — ¿Y ese milagro? — Pregunto mirando al chico escritor que sonreía — Años que no te aparecías por acá, nos tenías abandonados — El chico de ojos azules estuvo a punto de responder pero la voz masculina proveniente de la sala lo interrumpió — _

—_Richard Rodgers — Jim Beckett lo saludo con una copa de vino en la mano, dirigiéndose a su hija besándola en la frente para después estrechar la mano del joven — _

—_Primero que nada Buenas noches Sr. Y Sra. Beckett — Los miro a ambos — Le he traído un pequeño presente — Mostro la bolsa que llevaba en la mano para después sacar una botella de vino — _

—_Oh vaya muchacho — Comenzó Jim a agradecerle —_

—_No es nada, es un pequeño agradecimiento por invitarme a pasar esta maravillosa velada con ustedes — Respondió sacándole una enorme sonrisa a Kate que admiraba esa forma tan suya de ganarse a sus padres, pero sobre todo esa naturalidad con la que se desenvolvía en su círculo —_

—_Oh vamos Rick, sabes que siempre es un placer que vengas con nuestra nena — Acaricio la mejilla de Kate — Además te he dicho miles de veces que puedes llamarme Johanna eso de Sra. Beckett me hace sentir muy vieja — Se acercó hasta el tomando su rostro entre sus manos apretando tiernamente su cachetes —_

—_Johanna — Susurro mirando a Kate — Por cierto que ¡Qué guapa te ves! — Aquel comentario hizo que Johanna riera fuertemente — _

—_Muchas gracias cariño — Beso su mejilla, se acercó de nueva cuenta a su hija pasando un brazo por su hombros estrechándola contra ella — Dios Katie que guapa estas — Beso su mejilla — ¿Y Josh cariño? — Al escuchar el nombre Kate se tenso —_

—_Oh bueno, él está en un viaje, ya sabes — Respondió mirando a Rick — _

—_Como siempre — murmuro su padre antes de darle un sorbo a su copa — Richard, déjame decirte que tu nuevo libro es una delicia — _

—_Pero ¿Cómo? Si aún no sale a la venta — Pregunto boquiabierto logrando las risas de Kate y su madre — _

—_Conozco a gente que conoce a gente — Respondió sonriente — ¡Sera todo un éxito! — _

—_Sabes Papa, podrías haberme avisado que tenías una copia del manuscrito — El chico escritor miro a su amiga sorprendido —_

—_Oh bueno cariño, pensé que Richard te había mostrado su trabajo antes que a nadie. Digo como son tan amigos — Kate negó con la cabeza —_

—_No papa, Richard al parecer está muy "ocupado" en otras cosas y no se toma la molestia de enseñarme su trabajo — Respondió fulminando con la mirada al ojiazul — _

—_Kate — Se aclaró la garganta — No sabía…no tenía ni idea de que tenías ganas de leerlo, te hable tanto de él y tú nunca lo mencionaste— _

—_Bueno, pensé que te darías cuenta — Lo miro sonriente —_

—_Ok, vale ¡ya! Cuando te vayas te lo dará cariño — Intervino su madre — Ahora vamos, te presentare a unos amigos — Johanna tomo del brazo a Rick y Katherine tomo el brazo de su padre — _

_La luna fue testigo de la noche tan maravillosa que pasaron, la cena transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas llenas de alegría, pero sobre todo de amor, hablaron de todo un poco dentro de todo eso los famosos libros de Richard Castle fue una verdadera sorpresa para los amigos de Johanna y Jim saber que cenarían con el escritor. Resulto que eran fan's de sus historias. Richard se sintió alegado ante tantos comentarios positivos, explico que su nombre real era Richard Rodgers pero que cambiaba su apellido a Castle ya que creía que eso daba más misterio provocando la risa de los presentes incluida Katherine que lo miraba de una forma extraña, una forma que jamás había visto._

—_Podrían ir a bailar Kate — Susurro su madre apretando su mano por debajo de la mesa —_

—_Mamá — Murmuro la chica bajando la cabeza — Rick no querrá, por favor — _

—_Sabes, yo creo que si — Sintió las manos del escritor en sus hombros haciéndola saltar — _

— _¡Eso es Rick! — Festejo su madre parándose de golpe de la mesa — Mueve ese culito a la pista Katherine — La chica rodeo los ojos con una sonrisa, tomo la mano de Rick dejando que la arrastrara a la pista quedando en medio completamente solos — _

_Richard coloco una mano en su cintura pegándola más a él, sintió el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de chico. No puedo evitarlo cerro los ojos disfrutando de ese momento. Coloco las manos sobre su sus grandes pectorales disfrutando del contacto. Richard se pegó más a ella que incluso llego a dolerle, pero no importante quería estar lo más cerca de ella que le fuera posible. La música comenzó a sonar era lenta, suave justo lo que ellos necesitaban, comenzaron a moverse al compás de esta, dejándose llevar. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente al bailar. No podían seguir negándolo… se deseaban…_

—_Muéstrame…—Susurro Katherine en oído de manera sexy — Abrázame…— Se pegó más a él realizando movimientos sexys — Contrólame…— Lo agarro fuertemente de la camisa acercando su rostro al de ella — Tómame…— Susurro cerca de sus labios, su aliento golpeo las fonas nasales el escritor que aspiro ese aroma a vino — Hazme…— Poco a poco fue bajando la mano, acariciando su torso por encima de la camisa, haciendo que la respiración del chico se hiciera agitada —_

—_Kate…—Susurro — Se siente tan bien…— coloco la otra mano en la cintura de ella agarrándola fuertemente — pero no puedo…— _

—_Oye…— La música seguía sonando — Mírame a los ojos, te darás cuenta — Volvió a susurrar cerca de su oído haciendo que Richard cerrara los ojos —No lo podemos negar — El chico comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica de arriba a abajo — Estoy dentro de ti y tu estas tan dentro de mí, desde eso beso — Se giró de manera brusca cerciorándose de que sus padres no los estuvieran viendo — Desde que sentí su boca sobre la mía, tu lengua jugando con la mía, explorando todo a su paso — Mordió el lóbulo del chico haciéndolo gemir —Y tú sabes que no puedes luchar contra lo que está destinado a ser Rick — Eso estaba haciendo ella, ya no estaba luchando, estaba dejando salir todo lo que sentía, todo lo que lo deseaba — Te deseo — Volvió a susurrar — Y sé que tú también a mí, no lo niegues, lo veo en tus ojos — Se separó de él mirándolo directamente, mirando sus labios —_

—_Te deseo — Susurro Rick pegando su frente a la de ella — Te deseo tan que me duele — La castaña estuvo a punto de responderle pero le fue imposible ya que sus padres aparecieron en la pista rompiendo el momento — _

—_Deberían verse niños — Dijo Johanna cuando estuvo alado de ellos, haciendo que tomaran distancia — Se ven tan monos juntos — Ambos sonrieron nerviosos — Oh Katherine tu móvil estaban sonando, me tome la libertad de mirarlo — Kate asintió tragando saliva nerviosa — Era Josh — El escuchar el nombre de su novio hizo que se tensara en los brazos de Rick separándose de golpe de el— _

—_Iré por su vaso de agua, ya regreso — Se quitó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, hasta Richard que estaba aun shockeado se dio cuenta que aquello fue una vil excusa — _

_Se metió al baño cerrando la puerta de golpe ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Se había dejado llevar por el momento, le había dicho a Richard lo mucho que lo deseaba, lo mucho que quería volver a besarlo. Le dijo que aún pensaba en su beso. Dios un puto baile saco sus más bajos deseos, la hizo sentir viva. La hizo excito así de simple, estar en los brazos de Richard Rodgers la había excitado tanto que no puedo callar lo que sentía, abrió las llaves lavaba metiendo las manos para después mojarse la cara. No podía, no podía dejarse llevar. Ella tenía a Joshua su novio….y él la amaba, le quería. No podía traicionarlo, mucho menos con su mejor amigo. Tomo la toalla que estaba a su lado secándose la cara. Suspiro mirándose al espejo, poniendo su mejor sonrisa. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con Richard a fuera esperándola. Su respiración se detuvo. Esto no podía estar pasándole, tenía que arreglar las cosas. _

—_Sera mejor que nos vayamos — Anuncio saliendo del baño—_

—_Pero Kate…—Susurro el chico a espalda de Kate haciendo que se detuviera — Te deseo — _

—_Aquellas palabras hicieron que Kate sonriera como idiota — Ahora no Rick — Murmuro sin siquiera voltear a verlo borrando la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro — Vámonos —_

_Se despidieron de todos los presentes poniendo su mejor sonrisa. Esta vez fue Kate quien guardo silencio durante todo el camino evitando por todos los medios cruzar miradas con Richard, sabía que era débil, sabía que caería de nueva cuenta y no podía permitírselo. _

—_Lo prometido es deuda — Susurro Rick parado en la puerta — Te he traído a casa sana y salva — Miraba Kate con triste, hasta un ciego podía ver que Katherine se había arrepentido de lo que paso, prefiero no tocar el tema y dejarlo por la paz de una vez por todas — Se hace tarde, tengo que irme…—Suspiro girándose — No sé si podre seguir viniendo en toda la semana, espero me entiendas — Dijo de espalda si ver la reacción de la castaña la cual tomo aire al escuchar esto…—_

—_Rick — Susurro…— No…— Fue lo más que pudo soportar se giró de nueva cuenta cortando la distancia que había entre ambos, pegándose a ella. —_

_La tomo por la nunca de manera brusca mirándola directamente a los ojos transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía, dios la deseaba tanto que no podía pensar con claridad. Junto sus labios con los de ella de manera violenta, casi primitiva metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella explorando todo a su paso, la metió al departamento de manera rápida sin dejarla protestar arrastrándola hasta la habitación, Rick la agarro del culo dando un pequeño impulso y así la chica enrollara las piernas en la cintura de él dejándose llevar por el momento, comenzó a quitarle la americana dejándola caer por el pasillo. Entraron a la habitación jadeantes debido a la falta de aire._

—_No debemos Rick…no podemos — Murmuro Kate pegada a su boca despojándolo de la camisa blanca dejando al descubierto su torso musculo — Josh…él es nuestro mejor amigo — Pero Rick parecía no reacción, la dejo caer en la cama — _

—_A la mierda Josh — Se tiro encima de ella — Cállate — Susurro en su cuello, aspirando a su aroma — Eres hermosa — Murmuro succionando la piel su cuello, logrando de Katherine se entregara por completo a la pasión que la dominada, la hizo gemir de manera fuerte al sentir su lengua recorrer su cuello. Arranco el vestido de su amiga con destreza le urgía hacerla suya. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron al verla ahí, con solo unas braguitas puesta en la cama, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos senos. Kate mordió su labios inferior haciendo que Richard la besara de nueva cuenta de manera feroz mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones dejando salir su enorme erección, Katherine abrió los ojos sorprendida era grande y estaba duro. Por ella pensó. No podía más Richard rompió sus braguitas dejándola al descubierto su humedad. — _

_Basto con el chico escritor abriera sus piernas de manera delicada para entrar en ella y ver todo de manera diferente. Un sinfín de sensaciones lo golpearon. Se movía lenta y deliciosamente dentro de ella, apretando sus senos con ambas manos mientras la besaba apasionadamente, disfrutando de la fricción de sus cuerpos, disfrutando de lo bien que se sentía escuchar a Katherine gemir su nombre pidiendo más y más. Era maravillosa tenerla debajo de él. Estaba haciéndole el amor a su mejor amiga y de qué manera. Bajo hasta sus senos dejando un sendero de besos, donde chupo, lamio, mordisqueo estos haciendo que Kate gritara de placer. Kate se aferraba a él hundiendo las uñas en su espalda dejando marcas. Arremetió contra ella una vez más deseando no terminar con ese delicioso momento, Katherine arquero su espalda y contrajo sus músculos cuando llego a ese clímax tan anhelado. _

—_Muevete, por favor — Suplico, girándose rápidamente dejándola arriba de el — Por favor — Necesitaba llegar al clímax, Katherine asintió completamente sudada, cegada por el deseo y el momento hizo lo que el chico le pidió, comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo de manera frenética sobre su erección buscando la liberación del Rick. Le cogió ambas manos las cuales estaba en ambos lados de su cintura llevándolas hasta su pecho indicándole que los apretara. El escritor no sabía qué hacer con tanto placer abrió los ojos mirando a Katherine que mantenida cerrados los ojos mordiéndose el labio gimiendo. — Oh dios... — murmuro retorciéndose, un cosquilleo seguido de una descarga eléctrica recorrió su miembro estallando en un potente orgasmo — Joder…— Se sentó como pudo sin salirse aun de ella con la reparación agitada, pego la espalda a la cabecera de la cama. Kate aún mantenía los ojos cerrados fue el quien acaricio su mejilla haciendo que ella los abriera mirándolo. No pudo evitarlo la pego más el abrazándola, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello aspirando de nuevo ese aroma a cerezas, no quería despegarse de ella, no podía — _

_…Habían cruzado la línea… _

* * *

**DEJEN RW :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

**Día 5 (Madrugada)**

— _¿Qué hicimos? — Murmuro Kate escondiendo su cara en el cuello de el —_

—_Hicimos lo que tanto estábamos deseando Kate — Dijo abrazando aun sin salir de ella, pegándola más a el — Dios…— Aspiro ese aroma a cerezas de nuevo — Te deseo tanto — _

_Kate se separo de él mirándolo detenidamente, estaba completamente sudado, con la respiración agitada debido a la actividad realizada. Paso una mano por su frente quitando esos cabellos mojados, besándolo, disfrutando de ese único momento. _

—_Lo que hicimos estuvo mal ¿sabes? — Susurro ella dejando salir las lagrimas — _

—_Hey, hey no….no digas eso — Comenzó a decir el escritor besando sus mejillas —_

—_Si lo digo porque es la verdad, yo tengo novio, Josh, es nuestro mejor amigo el me ama Rick — dijo tapando su rosto con ambas manos — Me ama y miro como le pago yo, acostándome con su mejor amigo — Fue entonces cuando la verdad le cayó como balde de agua fría al chico, no había pensado en las consecuencias que esto traería ¿Con que cara vería a su mejor amigo después de esto? Katherine tenía razón y aunque él se negara muy en el fondo sabía que él pensaba lo mismo. Sabía que estaba mal lo que hicieron. Sabía que habían cometido un error y pareció no importarle — ¿Qué haces? — pregunto la chica cuando él la dejo de nueva cuenta debajo de el — Rick no…— La cayo con un beso — No podemos…no de nuevo — Lucho para poder salir de esa posición pero no pudo, Rick le agarro ambas manos impidiéndole moverse, deteniéndolas por encima de su cabeza con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra agarraba su seno, masajeándolo. Fue el quien hizo todo el trabajo. Se movía frenéticamente dentro de ella haciéndola gemir de placer. Dejo su seno por un momento para acariciar su rostro mirándola detenidamente, dios, era hermosa, beso el espacio que había entre su busto haciendo que la chica se arquera, lo estaba disfrutando tanto como el, tras pensarlo mucho llevo uno de los maravillosos pechos de su amiga a su boca succionando su pezón endurecido lamiéndolo lentamente, disfrutando de como gemía debajo de él. Ella no se resistió más, al contrario abrió un poco más las piernas dándole mayor acceso, incluso puso sus talones en las nalgas del escritor empujándolo más dentro de ella, haciendo el momento aún más placentero. En cuestión de minutos ambos llegaban al tan ansiado clímax sin poder evitarlo. Richard se dejó caer sobre ella ocultando de nueva cuenta el rostro en su cuello succionando su piel. Kate acaricio su nunca jugando con los cabellos mojados —_

—_No puedo… — Murmuro — Te deseo tanto que me duele, no puedo — _

—_Escucha no…— Pero el escritor la volvió a callar con un beso desesperado — Escucha — Kate se separto de el mirándolo seriamente — Esto no puede seguir — Tomo su rostro entre sus manos — No podemos seguir así — Giro quedando encima de el — No podemos seguir haciendo esto — Se levantó terminando con ese maravilloso contacto — No puedo — Ddjo al descubierto el cuerpo des__nudo __de su "amigo". Había sido débil 2 veces, 2 putas veces y no podía permitírselo de nuevo— Tienes que irte, esto no puede volver a pasar — Las lágrimas volvían a golpear sus ojos haciendo que Rick tragara saliva. Tenía razón no podía volver a pasar y no volvería a pasar Kate lo iba a impedir a toda costa— _

_La chica cogió una de las sabanas tapando su cuerpo desnudo mientras miraba atentamente como su "amigo" se ponía de nueva cuenta los boxers, los vaqueros y su camiseta, llevando en la mano su americana sin siquiera mirarla. Salió de la habitación poniéndose los zapatos tambaleándose negando con la cabeza, por fin lo había comprendió lo que paso fue un terrible error. Kate escucho como cerraban la puerta del departamento con un fuerte golpe, el chico de había ido, fue hasta ese momento cuando pudo llorar libremente, tirándose en la cama, abrazando una de las almohadas…olía a él pensó pegándola a un más a ella aspirando el aroma__que había dejado en ella. Cerró los ojos recordando lo maravillosa que se sintió entre sus brazos, recordando como la hizo gritar de placer, recordando las 2 veces que la hizo tocar el cielo. De pronto algo en su mente hizo "click" había hecho el amor en su cama…la cama que compartía con Josh…su novio ¿Podía ser aún más peor? Se levantó rápidamente de la cama aun llorando, quito con brusquedad cada una de las sabanas, dios se sentía ¿sucia? Si, así se sentía sucia, había engañado a Josh, lo había engañado y no cualquier hombre. Lo engaño con su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo. Tomo las sabanas entre sus manos tirándolas a un lado para sacar de los cajones unas limpias. Comenzó a acomodarlas con lentitud, reviviendo lo que había pasado en ese mismo lugar momentos antes. _

_Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Richard Rodgers entrando a su lujosa casa enormemente vacía. ¿Qué había hecho? Se preguntó durante todo el trayecto a casa. ¿Qué puta madre había hecho? La primera vez Kate había accedido pero la 2da? ¡Dios! Parecía que la había obligado, le habia agarrado ambas manos mientras se movía dentro de ella impidiéndole que se quitara aunque con el paso del momento fue la misma Kate quien le dio más acceso, eso no quitaba lo patán que se sentía, la basura que era, se había follado a la novia de su mejor amigo, su mejor amigo ¿Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza? Dejo tirada su americana junto con los zapatos en la sala dirigiéndose al bar tomando un trago en seco. Cerro los ojos recordando como Kate gemía su nombre mientras clavaba las uñas en su espalda dejando unas marcas rojas en ella. Dios lo había disfrutado tanto. Pero no volvería a suceder, nunca más. Quería llamarle, quería decirle lo mucho que sentía lo imbécil que había sido con ella, quería decirle que era un idiota por haberla tomado de esa forma la siguientes vez. Tiro el vaso de vidrio con fuerza contra la pared haciendo que estallara en mil pedazos ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Camino hasta el sillón tirándose para después hundir la cara entre sus manos. _

_El sonido de la música retumbaba por todo el apartamento de Kate mientras bebía una botella de vodka completamente borracha. Se seguía lamentando profundamente lo sucedido, pero no podía evitar pensar una y otra vez en lo que había pasado. Aun sentía las manos de Richard recorrer su cuerpo desnudo mientras la llenaba de besos. Era la borrachera de su vida. _

—_Lanie — Dijo entre sollozos colocándose el celular en la oreja — Te necesito — susurro tambaleándose por todo el pasillo — _

—_Katherine Beckett ¿estas borracha? — La voz preocupada de su amiga se escuchó al otro del móvil — ¿Qué pasa cariño? — Pregunto en tono tierno — ¿Qué te hizo el imbécil de Josh? — El solo escuchar el nombre de su novio la hizo llorar amargamente pegándose a la pared resbalándose lentamente — Kate, me estas preocupando ¿Qué demonios pasa? — Pero no recibió respuesta, solo escuchaba la fuerte música y los sollozos de la chica — Escucha voy para allá…— _

—_No…—Susurro — No es necesario Lanie — Limpio sus mejillas con la blusa rosada holgada que llevaba puesta sin sujetador — Estoy bien — traro de sonreír —_

— _¡Cómo vas a estar bien Katherine! ¡Estas borracha! ¡Estas llorando! — Dijo con evidente enojo — ¿Estás sola? — No recibió respuesta — Llamare a Rick, le dire que vayamos a tu casa…. —_

— _¿Rick? No, no, no, no Lanie, no — Respondió tajante haciendo que su amiga se sorprendiera —Estoy bien, no hace falta que vengas. Perdón por despertarte — Sin decir nada más colgó dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca —_

_¡Qué clase de persona era! Se reprimió al pensar de nuevo como se sentían las manos de Richard en su cuerpo. Se lamentó, lloro, lo alejo de ella, Intento pensar en Josh en el hombre que la había amado durante tantos años y a quien ella quería y en quien debía estar pensando. Pero las cosas no eran así. No pensó en Josh mientras Rick la tocaba y la besaba en la misma cama donde miles de veces el cirujano le hizo el amor. Pero en ese jodido momento pareció no importarle por que deseo con todas sus ansias ser suya y disfruto de cada momento en el cual él estuvo dentro de ella. Se sentía tan poca cosa. No lo había planeado, simplemente sucedió. Suspiro fuertemente levantándose del piso metiéndose directamente a la cama. Debía dormir._

_Las cosas con Rick eran otro mundo, el chico escritor se maldecía mil veces por lo sucedido ¿Cómo pudo ser tan débil? ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo? cogió su americana del piso subiendo las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Se metió bajo el edredón tapándose por completo. Tomo su móvil poniéndose los auriculares sumergiéndose en el mundo de la música tratando de no pensar. _

— _¡Katie! — La saludo su madre cuando la vio en la puerta con unos lentes oscuros — ¿2 días seguidos? Cariño pasa, pasa — _

—_Oh mama, por favor no grites — Entro a la casa cabizbaja quitándose las gafas — _

—_Katherine Beckett ¿tienes resaca? — La chica se masajeo las cienes bajo la atenta mirada de su madre — Kate — Comenzó a reprenderla su madre —_

—_Mama, ahora no — Dijo con media sonrisa cuando la miro por primera vez — _

—_Oh cariño ¿Qué ha pasado? — Se acercó hasta ella, abrazándola — ¿Cariño? — Kate no respondió simplemente se aferró a ella ocultando el rostro entre su cabello como cuando era pequeña — _

—_Oh mama, cometí un grave error — Murmuro asentando el mentón en su hombro — _

— _¿Qué hiciste Katie? ¿Cuéntame cariño? — Acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza, besando repetidamente su cabello — _

—_No mama, no puedo decirte — Dijo aferrándose más a ella —_

—_Cariño, si no me cuentas no puedo ayudarte — Contesto su madre —_

—_Me ayudas abrazándome, no preguntando, por favor — Su madre se separó de ella mirando sus ojos verdosos llenos de lágrimas — _

—_De acuerdo — Paso una mano por sus hombros guiándola hasta la sala — Ven cariño — Dio unas palmadas en sus piernas una vez que estuvo sentada — _

—_Oh mama — La chica se tiro dejando caer su cabeza en las piernas de Johanna — Me siento tan mal — Susurro cerrando los ojos — _

—_Samantha, podrías traer un café — La rubia chica con uniforme de sirvienta asintió dirigiéndose a la cocina — _

_Kate paso toda la mañana llorando en las piernas de su madre, lamentándose por el estúpido/placentero error que cometió. Por la tarde cuando llego a su departamento el olor a comida recién hecha inundo sus fosales nasales preguntándose ¿Quién cabron estaba en su casa? Dejo el bolso y las llaves asentadas en la mesita de alado de la puerta. Con paso decidido entro a la cocina._

—_Cariño — Josh apareció cerrando el refrigerador con el enorme bote de jugo en la mano con una enorme sonrisa — Te he extrañado tanto que decidí regresar antes, te necesitaba — Kate parecía no salir del shock en el que se encontraba. Frente a ella estaba su novio, sonriente, tan apuesto, tan feliz — ¿No me extrañaste? — _

_Se acercó hasta ella dejando el jugo en la mesita más cerca, siguiendo su camino hasta ella. Coloco sus manos en su cintura pegándola a él para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. La abrazo fuertemente, estrechándola contra él, hundiendo la cara en su cuello murmurando un "te amo" mientras dejaba un tierno beso en su hombro. _

—_Si, te he extrañado Josh — Dijo al fin, colocando las manos sus hombros — Te he extrañado — murmuro besando su hombro justo como él lo hizo — _

—_No podía dejar de pensar en nuestra pelea, te juro que me fui con un mal sabor de boca cariño, perdóname por todas mis estupideces, perdóname — El chico la miraba directamente a los ojos, sabía que él era sincero. El buen Josh lamentándose por su pelea durante toda la semana ¿y ella que hacia? Bueno ella se revolcaba con su mejor amigo en su cama pensó. Josh la beso, tierna lentamente, disfrutando del simple contacto de sus labios con los de ella, suspiro audiblemente cuando la lengua de su novia se introdujo en su boca buscando la de él— _

_Como era de esperarse aquello calentó a su novio, haciendo que una erección se creara en sus pantalones, metió las manos debajo de la blusa de su chica acariciando su suave piel con lentitud, apreciando ese momento. Aquella era su oportunidad de recompensarlo por el error que había cometido. Le quito la chaqueta con urgencia lo necesita, acaricio su torso con necesidad, subiendo y bajando su mano, fue Josh quien saco las manos de su blusa para quitarse la camisa dejando el descubierto su torso._

—_Vamos a la cama…— Murmuro agitado con las pupilas dilatas debido a la excitación —_

—_No…—Murmuro, metiendo la mano dentro de sus pantalones pegándolo más a ella, con la otra acaricio su bulto por encima de la ropa— follame aquí, en la cocina — Aquello hizo enloquecer al chico que sin pensarlo dos veces le quito los pantalones con todo y bragas dejándola completamente desnuda de la cintura para abajo para después subirla a la encimera — Follame — Volvió a decir, Josh sonrió quitándose los pantalones dejándolos caer en sus pies, mostrando su miembro completamente erecto, sin pensarlo 2 veces la penetro, fuerte y duro haciendo que Katherine se aferrara a la encimera dejándola sin aire —_

_Mientras Josh se movía dentro de ella, gimiendo como loco, apretando con ambas manos su culo, tratando se penetrarla lo más hondo que podía, Katherine Beckett lo único que hacía era pensar en su mejor amigo. Se maldijo mil veces por pensar en Rick mientras Josh jadeaba y gemía en su odio repitiéndole que se iba a correr dentro de ella, entonces llego el tan deseado orgasmo de su novio dejándolo exhausto. _

—_Muévete mas — Le exigió ella — Aún no he llegado yo — El chico asintió sonriente, amaba que su novia fue una mandona de primera. Lo que no sabía era que ella no pensaba en el cual comenzó a moverse de nueva cuenta en su interior. Katherine Beckett no lo pensó más, decidió dejarse llevar comenzó a pensar en Rick mientras su novio la embestía de manera rápida, apretando de nueva cuenta sus senos, Rick el chico que se la había cogido en su cama en la madrugada, Rick que se había derramado en ella sin siquiera decirlo. Gimió de manera fuerte cerca del oído de su novio lo que lo hizo gruñir aumentando sus embestidas. La beso acallando los gemidos incontrolables que salían de la boca de ella indicándole que llegaría al orgasmo en cualquier momento, la beso se manera agresiva, sin piedad, metiendo su lengua en su boca, jugueteando la una con la otra._

—_Si nena, dios, te extrañaba tanto — Le dijo completamente excitado Joshua, mirando los labios rojos e hinchados de Kate, mientras la volvía a coger de las nalgas, apretándola más contra él, penetrándola de nueva cuenta hondo y sin piedad. Kate no podía resistirlo más abrió un poco más las piernas, aferrándose a los hombros de su chico sintiendo como llegaba al ansiado orgasmo que necesitaba sabiendo que había pensado en Rick mientras lo hacían. Josh se movió unos minutos más dentro de ella para después derramarse de nueva cuenta en su interior — eso ha sido jodidamente perfecto Kate — Murmuro su novio saliéndose de ella dejando al descubierto su miembro semierecto — ¡Dios! — Murmuro pegando la boca en su hombro — ¡Me he corrido dentro de ti, no hemos usado protección! — Kate se despegó mirándolo directamente— ¿Te estas cuidando cariño? —_

—_Mmm-mmm — murmuro la chica bajándose de la encimera completamente mojada, comenzando a ponerse las bragas y los pantalones — _

—_He, no te vistas aun. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido ¿no crees? — La abrazo por detrás haciéndole sentir su nueva y renovada erección, frotándosela en sus nalgas, indicándole que quería mas— _

—_Si eso creo — Murmuro despegándose de él. Quería verlo, necesitaba ver a Richard. —_

—_Ven aquí cariño — Josh camino hasta ella completamente desnudo con su miembro erecto al aire, Kate se giró quedando frente a él. — ¿Y si lo hacemos una vez más? — Pregunto pegándola a la pared, Kate sintió el miembro de su novio en su estómago — _

_El timbre de la puerta interrumpió haciendo que la chica se pusiera sus pantalones sin bragas apurada saliendo del agarre de Josh, se acomodó la ropa de manera rápida para después correr hasta la puerta. Abriéndola de golpe. Enfrente de ella se encontraba Richard Rodgers su mejor amigo, el hombre que la había llevado al orgasmo momentos antes sin saberlo._

— _¿Cariño quién es? — Pregunto Josh saliendo de la cocina, poniéndose la camisa para después subir la cremallera de sus pantalones aun con su prominente erección lo cual lo hizo más difícil. Entonces sintió como le daban un golpe en el estómago al ver la cara de Rick — _

* * *

**DEJEN RW :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Llegamos hasta donde nos quedamos /..\ tengo escritos ya varios capitulos que no borre y bueno solo es cuestion de ver que tal reciben la historia de nueva cuenta y listo comienzo a actualizar de nueva cuenta :)_

_xoxo_

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

— _¡He colega! — Lo saludo Josh cuando lo vio en la entrada — Disculpa que tardáramos en abrirte — Dijo sonriente — _

—_Ya, no te preocupes — Comento el chico de ojos azules apretando la mandíbula — Solo vine a traerle esto a Katherine — La forma en que dijo su nombre la lastimo, estaba molesto — Lo dejaste anoche en mi carro — Murmuro evitando a toda costa mirarla a los ojos —_

—_Oh vaya, gracias —Agarrando el abrigo que Rick le extendió, cabizbaja — _

—_Me tengo que ir — Anuncio girándose sobre sí mismo — Nos vemos — Camino con paso rápido hasta el elevador —_

—_Agarra aquí — Le dijo Kate a Josh tirándole el abrigo — _

— _¿Dónde vas? — Pregunto el —_

—_Tengo que decirle algo, ya regreso — Cerro la puerta de golpe, corriendo hasta alcanzarlo, Justo cuando el elevador estaba a punto de cerrarse con Rick dentro, Katherine logro meter la mano impidiéndole cerrarse, adentrándose a la caja metálica oprimiendo el botón de cerrar puerta — _

—_Veo que ha regresado Josh — Murmuro sin mirar a verla — Y que lo has recibido gustosa — Kate lo miro con los ojos bien abierto — _

—_Mierda, no lo entiendes — Comenzó a decir —_

— _¿Qué no entiendo? Que te acostaste con el ¿Por qué lo amas? — El tono que utilizo era sarcástico — _

—_Me acosté con él porque es mi novio — Dijo haciendo que el chico la mirara — y por qué necesitaba borrar tus besos de mi piel — susurro haciendo que Richard abriera los ojos enormemente — No dejo de pensar en lo que paso — Bajo la mirada — No dejo de recordar cómo me follaste anoche — Rick trago saliva nervioso — Inclusive ahora, ahora que he estado con Josh no he podido dejar de revivir lo que paso en mi mente mientras el…el me hacía suya en la cocina — Rick apretó los puños — No he podido dejar de pensar en ti. TUVE QUE PENSAR EN TI PARA PODER CORRERME. NO PENSE EN JOSH. PENSE EN TI. DESEE QUE FUESES TU QUIEN ME FOLLABA. DESEE QUE FUESES TU QUIEN ME TOCABA. DESEE SENTIR TU MIEMBRO EN MI INTERIOR MIENTRAS JOSH SE MOVIA. TE DESEO A TI. A TI. NO A JOSH. ¿PUEDES CREERLO? ¿Clase de persona soy? — Pregunto dejando salir las lagrimas — ¿Qué carajos me está pasando? — Rick permanecía estático mientras procesaba todo lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho —_

—_Yo…yo también — susurro — Yo también…— Kate se limpió las mejillas mirándolo de nueva cuenta a los ojos — No dejo de pensar en lo que paso — Se aclaró la garganta— Mierda no puedo olvidarlo — Kate abrió la boca — No puedo dejar de pensar en ti,, en tu cuerpo, en tus senos, en tus piernas de infarto, en tu humedad, desee tener conmigo — Paso la mano por su cabeza — No puedo evitarlo, desde que estuviste en mis brazos desde que te bese…no puedo dejar de pensarte. No puedo olvidarme, quiero hacerte mía — Se acercó hasta ella, acorralándola contra el metal — Te quiero para mi — Tomo su culo con ambas manos, dándole un pequeño empujando. Kate enrollo las piernas en su cintura. Presionaron el botón rojo del elevador deteniéndolo — No te puedo olvidar — Kate sentía la erección en su intimidad presionando — Te deseo tanto — Solo eso basto para que la chica devorara la boca de su mejor amigo con necesidad, introduciendo su lengua frenética en busca de la de su mejor la cual al recibió gustoso, jugueteando con ella— _

—_Te deseo — Murmuro aun en su boca, restregando su intimidad en el miembro de su amigo haciéndolo gruñir— Mañana…en tu casa — Anuncio separándose de el — ¿Te parece? — _

—_Lo que tú digas y mandes — Dijo con voz ronca — Yo hago lo que tú quieres — Besándola de nueva cuenta — ¿No te arrepentirás cierto? — Pregunto besando su barbilla bajando lentamente por su cuello, dejando rastro de su saliva en el —_

—_No — Susurro, bajándose de su cintura, oprimiendo de nueva cuenta el botón rojo haciendo que el elevador funcionara de nuevo — Te veo mañana en la noche — Sonrió cuando lo vio salir de la caja de metal con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — _

_Entro al departamento sonriente. Bajo la atenta mirada de Josh que estaba sentado en la sala ojeando una revista. Mañana vería a Rick. Sabía que lo hacía estaba mal, terriblemente mal. Pero ya no importaba, saber que Richard la deseaba tanto como ella a él, borraba cualquier remordimiento. _

_Fue un día largo, eterno para ella, al caer la noche simplemente se metió a la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas dejando que Morfeo llegara…cosa que hizo al cabo de 30 minutos. _

_**Día 6**_

_A la mañana siguiente la emoción de esa anoche la golpeo con fuerza. Busco un sin de actividades que realizar esperando que la mañana pasara rápidamente. _

_Suspiro entrando a la habitación, se dirigió al cajón buscando la lencería más sexy que tenía, esta noche volvería a estar con su mejor amigo. Cerca de las 8:00 PM, Se metió a la ducha tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando de como el agua caía sobre su piel refrescándola. _

— _¿Saldrás? — Pregunto Josh entrando a la habitación, viendo el abrigo de su novia en la cama —_

—_Si — Respondió terminando de ponerse las braguitas — He quedado con Lanie — Mintió abrochándose el sostén. El conjunto negro, resaltaba de manera increíble sus senos haciéndolos ver grandes y ni que decir de sus braguitas las cuales no dejaban nada la imaginación, solo una fina tela se incrustaba entre ambas nalgas dejándolas al descubierto, completamente redondas y alzadas. Se veía sexy, se sentía sexy. Lista, completamente lista para su noche con Richard Rodgers. — _

—_Ahhhh — Dijo Josh — Bueno iré a ver la tv cariño — Anuncio saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta — _

—_Ok — Dijo saliendo del baño, sentándose en el tocador. — _

_Los pequeños golpes en la puerta lo hicieron levantarse de golpe del sillón corriendo a abrir. Ahí estaba Kate en la entrada sonriente, con un abrigo café que le cubría hasta la rodilla, el cabello suelto como siempre y un poco de maquillaje. Hermosa pensó. ¿Cómo es que nunca la vio así? ¿Cómo es que nunca pensó en Kate como mujer? ¿Cómo? _

—_Bueno, ¿me dejaras pasar o no? — Pregunto Kate sacándolo de sus pensamientos — Tengo calor — _

—_Oh claro, pasa, pasa — Se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar, cerrando la puerta, cuando se giró no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Enfrente de él estaba Katherine con solo la lencería negra puesta y su abrigo café en los pies. Se quedó sin aire — ¡Dios! — Murmuro acercándose a ella completamente excitado — Eres perfecta — Murmuro, acariciando su cintura, subiendo lentamente por su cuerpo marcando la forma de sus senos — _

—_Lo sé…— Dijo sonriente, completamente roja — ¿Te gusta? — Pregunto tomando su mano llevándola hasta su seno — _

—_Me fascina — Anuncio el con la mirada completamente oscura, excitado — Me encanta — Apretó su seno con fuerza — Te quiero para mi — Dijo quitándose los zapatos rápidamente — Quiero follarte tan duro que me rogaras, me suplicaras que pare — Se quitó la camisa con movimientos rápidos — _

—_Eso espero — Dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio fuertemente — _

—_Me voy a acabar tu dosis de orgasmos — Murmuro desabrochándose el pantalón — Te voy a hacer tocar el cielo con las manos — Anuncio dejando caer sus pantalones con todo y boxers. Katherine miro con ansias su miembro completamente erecto, grande y duro — Te voy a hacer mía todas las veces que quiera — Volvió a decir seguro, acercándose a ella — Te voy a follar, donde sea y como yo quiera — Bajo sus braguitas dejando al descubierto su humedad — Te voy a coger como nunca nadie lo ha hecho — Paso ambas manos por su espalda desabrochando su sostén dejándolo caer — _

—_Eso espero — Dijo por si chica agarrando su miembro con fuerza — Espero que esto valga la pena Richard — Dijo subiendo y bajando su mano por el pene de su amigo haciéndolo cerrar los ojos —_

—_Créeme…valdrá la pena — Siseo quitando la mano de su amiga de su miembro — Hare que valga la pena Katie — Entonces sucedió. Comenzó a besar su cuello desesperado mordiendo, chupando cada parte de el — Quiero que grites mi nombre tan alto, tan fuerte que los vecinos lo escuchen — Anuncio bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus senos masajeándolos — Quiero que disfrutes esto tan como yo — Dijo mirándola mientras metía uno de sus senos a su boca, succionando, lamiendo, mordisqueando su pezón endurecido — Te quiero a ti — Con cuidado le indico a la chica que se acostara en al piso, cosa que la castaña hizo tirándose sintiendo el piso de madera frío debajo de espalda. — _

—_Oh dios, Rick — Dijo sintiendo como el chico bajaba lentamente por su estómago dejando un sendero hasta llegar a la tierra prometida. Con determinación abrió las piernas de la chica metiendo de lleno su cabeza entre ellas. Dio un último vistazo hacia ella viendo como mantenida cerrado los ojos y lo hizo, comenzó a lamer su clítoris haciéndola gemir audiblemente, lo dejo por momento para pasar la lengua por sus labios vaginales haciéndola retorcerse, subió una mano hasta tocar su seno masajeándolo —_

—_Sabes delicioso — Anuncio lamiéndose los labios, mirándola de nueva cuenta — Eres perfecta — volvió a meter la cabeza dentro de las piernas de la chica volviendo a lamer, succionar de manera lenta esa parte tan íntima de la chica. Kate sentía como una ola de calor de acumulaba en su vientre productor de las lengüetazos que Richard estaba dando ahí en su punto más sensible, con una fuerza inimaginables, llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza de Rick presionando más, indicándole que quiera más, viendo como el chico mantenía los ojos cerrados devorándola. Rick entendió el mensaje mordisqueo con fuerza el clítoris de la chica haciendo que arqueara al espalda —_

—_Oh dios Rick…más…por favor — El chico asintió, pero esta vez en lugar de llevar su boca hasta la humedad de la chica introdujo un dedo de manera lenta — Joder. — Exclamo mordiendo su labio con fuerza — Me voy a correr. —_

—_No — Dijo el escritor. — Te vas a correr cuando yo lo diga — Sin más beso sus labios compartiendo su sabor con ella — Lo sientes — Pregunto aun besándola — Sabes delicioso — Sacaba y metía el dedo con una lentitud que mataba — Quiero que te corras cuando sientas mi boca ahí ¿de acuerdo? — La castaña asintió como pudo, el escritor bajo lentamente sacando el dedo de ahí para lamer de nueva cuenta — ¡Ahora! — Katherine exploto en un orgasmo que la dejo sin aire y a Rick lo dejo más que satisfecho, saliendo de sus piernas limpiándose la comisura de los labios — _

—_Es mi turno — Anuncio la chica jadeando indicándole al chico que se acostara — Te voy a hacer sufrir — Rick sonrió recostándose dejando a la chica encima de el — Me vas a rogar que pare —_

—_Oh, no lo creo — La desafío — _

—_Lo harás — Dijo besando su estómago sin dejar de verlo — Es tan grande — Comento cuando lo tomo entre sus manos bajo la atenta mirada de Richard — _

—_Dime algo nuevo cariño, eso lo escucho casi siempre — Kate dejo de mirar el órgano de su amigo para mirarlo a el—_

—_Ya…pero quien te lo dij__o __no es nadie comparado conmigo — Sin más se agacho dando el primer lengüetazo en el glande haciendo que el chico se retorciera debajo de ella. — ¿Qué decías? —_

—_Que sigas joder — respondió respirando con dificultad — Sigue — Pidió una vez más. La chica asintió metiéndolo por completo en su boca sin dejar de mirarlo. Entonces comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo de su boca, incluso lo mordió suavemente logrando que Rick cerrara los ojos — Dios mío — Grito — Dios Kate…más…más — La chica asintió metiéndolo y sacándolo rápidamente de su cavidad bucal — Me voy a correr — Grito tomando la cabeza de Kate entre sus manos empujándola aún mas — _

—_Hazlo — Grito la chica, Rick se tensó gimiendo audiblemente, explotando en la boca de Kate. La chica no lo dudo se tragó por completo la sustancia que expulso su amigo excitándolo de nueva cuenta — ¿Te ha gustado? — Pregunto limpiándose la boca — _

—_Cállate — Dijo levantándose del frio piso, ayudándola a ella, ya que sus piernas aun temblaban debido al orgasmo experimentados minutos antes — Te voy a follar — Anuncio agarrándola del culo, impulsándola hacia arriba para que Kate enrollara las piernas en su cintura — Y vas a gritar — _

—_Oh sí — Murmuro Kate abrazando de él, metiendo su cara en su cuello, restregando su humedad contra su erección— _

_La llevo hasta la cocina, sentándola en la encimera…_

—_Voy a hacer tu sueño realidad — Anuncio acariciando sus piernas — Voy a ser yo esta vez quien te folle en la cocina — Kate tomo entre sus manos su miembro completamente listo guiándolo hasta su entrada. Rick la penetro fuerte y hondo haciéndola gritar — Quiero que me mires — Anuncio antes de comenzar a moverse— No me quites los ojos de encima — comenzó a moverse de manera lenta, mirándola directamente a los ojos — Dime que Josh no te hizo sentir así — Kate abrió los ojos — ¡Dímelo! — Exigió metiendo la mano en su intimidad, tocándola con fuerza, pellizcando su clítoris. — ¡Dímelo! —_

—_No…No….No…— Dijo con la respiración agitada — No me hace sentir como tú — Anuncio — Solo tu…me llenas…me haces sentir deseada — La confesión simplemente despertó el lado más salvaje del escrito haciendo que bajara hasta uno de sus senos mordisqueándolo bruscamente, lastimandola, logrando un fuerte grito de dolor por parte de la chica que cerró los ojos debido al placer que le provocaba sentir el miembro de su amigo dentro de ella — Más Rick…más….más hondo — El chico la cogió de la pompas quitándola de la encimera llevándola hasta el sofá —_

— _¿Más? — Le pregunto con los ojos completamente oscurecidos — ¿Estas segura? —_

—_Que si joder — Grito excitada. Rick asintió sonriente, tomando sus piernas llevándolas a sus hombros. Aquella posición hizo que la penetración fue más placentera, más excitante más honda junto como su amiga se lo pidió — Oh si Rick, sí — Grito — Más…Más duro — El chico sonrió moviéndose de manera frenética dentro de ella, escuchándola gritar, gemir su nombre, viendo cómo se retorcía con los ojos cerrados mordiéndose los labios con fuerza — Dios….voy a correrme Rick…voy a correrme — susurro agitada aun con los ojos cerrados — _

—_Lo harás cuando yo te diga, cuando yo lo ordene Katie — Le dijo bajándole sus piernas, abriéndolas un poco más para quedar por completo encima suyo — Quiero ver cuando te corras…te correrás junto conmigo — Anuncio, embistiéndola más fuerte — ¡Escuchaste! — Pregunto cerca de su oído mordiendo su lóbulo —_

—_Sí…sí — respondió con voz temblorosa sintiendo como todo el calor de su cuerpo se acumulaba en su vientre — Oh dios….no puedo —_

—_Sí puedes nena, si puedes — dijo besando su boca acallando sus fuerte gemidos — Aguanta un poco más bebe — Pidió apretando su seno —_

—_Oh dios mío — Grito cuando sintió como la mano de Rick volvía a tocarla en ese parte — _

— _¿Estas lista? — Pregunto en susurro cerca de su oído. Kate asintió rápidamente — ¡AHORA! — Grito mordiendo su hombro, colocando ambas manos en la cintura de la chica empujándola contra su miembro, embistiéndola una vez más de manera fuerte, para después derramarse en ella, sintió como las paredes vaginales de la chica se tensaban presionando su miembro, respirando agitadamente. Miro a su amiga que gimió una última vez cerrando los ojos había llegado a ese maravilloso orgasmo— ¿Quiere volver a repetirlo? — Pregunto juguetón saliéndose de manera lenta de ella, sonrió orgulloso al ver el productor de su trabajo, Katherine aun respiraba con dificultad mordiéndose el labio, Rick no pudo evitarlo, beso el espacio entre sus mirándola aun. No lo dudo, cogió uno de sus senos una vez más llevándolo a su boca, logrando que el pezón de la chica se endureciera de nueva cuenta — ¿Quieres? — Pregunto dándole una última mordida al pezón para levantarse y sentarse completamente exhausto —_

—_Una y mil veces — respondió Kate apoyándose con los codos para mirarlo completamente sudado — ¿Y a tu? — Pregunto levantase — _

—_Mil veces más que tú — Anuncio mirando como su polla volvía a pararse completamente dura —_

—_Bueno no esperemos más cariño — Dijo Kate sentándose sobre su polla lentamente — ¿Para qué…esperar? ¿No crees? — Comento cuando Rick estuvo por completo dentro de ella — Eres tan grande — Susurro cerrando los ojos — Me llenas de una manera inexplicable —_

—_Muévete — Pidió el chico tomándola de las caderas, ayudándola — Haz que me corra — Kate asintió completamente sudada, moviéndose frenética sobre la polla dura de su mejor amigo mientras este cerraba los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás — No…quiero…. que… esto… acabe… nunca — Pidió con la voz entrecortada —_

—_Yo tampoco — respondió Kate sonriendo al ver como su amigo mordía su labio mientras gemía —_

—_Más rápido Kate…más— Repitió llevando sus manos hasta los senos de la chica — Más rápido — Pidió de nueva cuenta haciendo que la chica comenzara a moverse tal y como él lo pidió de manera rápida, subiendo y bajando sobre su miembro — Dios — susurro besándola de manera agresiva, gruñendo cuando sintió como una electricidad recorría su pene, tensándose, derramándose en ella, pero la chica no paro de moverse, siguió subiendo y bajando y supo que buscaba su propia liberación, a los pocos minutos la chica hundió la cara en su cuello temblado productor del orgasmo que la golpeo — ¿Qué haremos? — Pregunto pasando las manos detrás de su cintura pegándola más a él, aun dentro de ella — Dime Kate — Comento escondiendo la cara en el cuello de ella— _

—_No lo sé — dijo dejando un beso en su hombro — Solo sé que no quiero que esto se termine — susurro bajito — _

—_Entonces no se terminara — Dijo despegándose, tomando el rosto de la chica entre sus manos mirándola directamente a los ojos — No se va a acabar hasta que ambos lo queramos — Azul y Verde se encontraron — Sé que está mal lo que estamos haciendo, sé que estamos traicionando a Josh — Dijo haciendo que la chica agarrara su cara — Pero no podemos evitarlo….esta pasión es más fuerte que nosotros cariño….Quiero estar contigo, quiero tenerte — Beso la punta de su nariz — No me importa Josh, no me importa que estés con él. Es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo pero tú…eres la mujer que deseo, mi mejor amiga. Quiero lo que me puedes dar, con eso me basta y me sobra —Anuncio haciendo que Kate besara sus labios — _

— _¿Estás seguro? — Pregunto la castaña pegándose más el, pegando sus pezones con los pectorales del chico — ¿Completamente seguro? —_

—_Yo quiero lo que tú quieras Kate. Si tú quieres continuar con esto yo también. Si tú quieres terminar con esto y dejar todo en el pasado quedando como amigos yo también lo quiero— dijo sin dejar de mirarla —_

—_No quiero que termine…— Anuncio sacándole una enorme sonrisa al escrito que a beso en los labios repetidamente —_

_Habían comenzado algo que traería consecuencias inimaginables. _

* * *

**DEJEN RW:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

_¿Qué mierda había hecho? De verdad estaba dispuesta a tirar 5 años de relación con Josh por la borda ¿De verdad? ¿Valía la pena? La respuesta era SI, no podía negarlo el sexo con Richard era increíblemente bueno, era como una droga para mí, no podía contra aquel deseo, mientras más me resistía más lo necesitaba, más lo deseaba y mierda el cuerpo de mi amigo era sumamente delicioso. _

_Tres meses habían pasado desde aquella noche en su enorme casa, donde me entregue por completo a la pasión y el deseo que me estaban consumiendo, donde fue completamente suya y donde él fue completamente mío. No hubieron dudas, no hubieron remordimientos aquella noche, solo el, yo y el más puro, increíble y duro sexo que había tenido en toda mi vida. Ahora 3 meses después seguíamos en las mismas condiciones, juntos pero a la vez no ¿sí me explico no? Lo que tengo que Richard no puedo explicarlo con palabras…va más allá, sé que no lo amo, pero tampoco es simplemente sexo. La situación estaba bien, tranquila, ni el me exigía mucho, ni yo le exigía a él, eran "polvos" casuales, cuando yo lo necesitaba a él y cuando él me necesitaba a mí, cosa que era muuuy frecuentes para ser sinceros. _

_Con Josh la relación es estable, le amaba, le quería, los sentimientos que tengo con el son fuertes, hemos compartido tantos momentos juntos que me es imposible ignorarlos. No puedo, no quiero y no estoy dispuesta a perderlo. _

_No podía quejarme más de su ausencia ya había buscado un "remplazo" y es que el estar haciendo su pasantía en el hospital le quitaba mucho tiempo, tiempo que yo utilizaba tirándome a nuestro mejor amigo en su casa. _

_Disfrutando del maravilloso placer que me brindaba el con sus caricias, con sus besos, con su cuerpo, gimiendo una y otra vez su nombre con cada embestida, retorciéndome debajo de su cuerpo cada vez que me hacía tocar el cielo con ambas manos. ¡No me juzguen! Pero es que Richard Rodgers es un dios en la cama, un verdadero maestro en el sexo, no miento cuando digo que es un maestro, la forma en que me mira, en que me toca, en que me besa me hace estremecer, me acelera el pulso, me excita así de simple. _

_Ahora justo ahora estoy sentada en el sofá de mi mejor amigo con tan solo una de sus camisetas puesta tomando una copa de vino, esta noche Josh tenia guardia así que decidí pasarme por aquí, sabiendo perfectamente en que acabaría el asunto. _

— _¿En qué piensas Kate? __—__ Acaricio mi muslo con delicadeza haciéndome volver a la realidad encontrándome con sus perfectos ojos azules, llevaba solo unos calzoncillos dejándome admirar su maravilloso y bien cuidado torso __—__ ¿Pasa algo? __—_

— _¿Qué? No, no __—__ Coloque mi mano encima de la suya, regalándole una sonrisa __—__ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? __—__ Di un sorbo a mi enorme copa, disfrutando del delicioso sabor del líquido __—_

—_Te veo pensativa, como ida. No sé a la mejor es mi idea __—_

—_Oh __—__ Suspire __—__ No pasa nada, estoy pensando en lo mucho que han cambiado nuestras vidas desde hace 3 meses __—_

— _¿Te arrepientes? __—__ Note cierto miedo en su mirada que preferí ignorar __—_

—_No, no lo hago Rick, no me arrepiento de nada, nada de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora __—_

— _¿Segura? __—_

—_Completamente__—__ Me acerque un poco más a él, juntando nuestros labios en un lánguido beso, el cual recibió gustoso __—__ ¿Tú? __—__ Pregunte separándome de él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos __—_

—_Hace 3 meses te dije que yo quiero lo que tú quieras, sí tú te arrepientes, yo me arrepiento, si no te arrepientes yo tampoco Katie __—_

—_Ven aquí __—__ Susurre, dejando la copa en la mesita de en medio de la sala __—__ Abrázame __—__ pedí abriendo los brazos de par en par cosa que el hizo a los pocos segundos, me abrazo haciéndome sentir segura, protegida, querida, deseada, eso era lo que me gustaba de esta relación, sabíamos lo que queríamos, no había más no había menos __—__ Gracias __—__ Susurre cerca de su oído para después plantar un sonoro beso en su mejilla haciéndolo reír__—_

— _¿Por qué? __—_

—_Por no exigirme, por comprender, por estar aquí cuando más lo necesito __—__ Confesé ocultando mi cara en el hueco de su cuello __—_

—_Siempre Kate, siempre __—__ Beso mi cuello con delicadeza, para después deslizarse con un sendero de besos hasta mis labios dejando un rastro de saliva en el__—__ Nunca lo olvides __—__ Dijo antes de juntar nuestros labios __—_

* * *

_Recorría los largos y enorme pasillos blancos del hospital con pereza, estaba fastidiado, las guardias nocturnas no me gustaba, era definitivamente las más pesadas, sin embargo el hecho de saber que Katherine me estaría esperando mañana a primera hora con una enorme sonrisa y el desayuno listo, borrado cualquier tipo de sentimiento negativo. _

_Suspire cerrando el expediente número 10 que revisaba en la sala de doctores luego de hacer las anotaciones correspondientes, extrañaba a Kate, la necesita, esa chica era mi vida, mi motor, es como el aire que necesito para vivir. _

— _¡Davidson! __—__ Una fuerte voz me saco de mis pensamientos haciéndole saltar__—_

— _¡Mierda Addison! __Casi me matas de un puto susto —__Grite, mirándole con cara de pocos amigos, Addison mi compañera es increíblemente hermosa, su cabello rojo, rojo cayendo en cascada la hacían ver tan sexy, su tez blanca, sus ojos verdes y ese cuerpo bien formado podían despertar en cualquier hombre sus más bajas pasiones __—_

—_Así tendrá la conciencia de sucia __—__ Me respondió sentándose junto a mí con un bonche de expedientes __—__ ¿Cansado? __—__ Pregunto acomodándose la bata cruzando las piernas con perfectos movimientos __—_

— _¿Cansado? Estoy muerto Addison las 3:00 AM, bien podría estar en mi departamento con mi novia, acurrucados en la cama, mirando películas __—_

—_Oh vamos no te mortifiques, te puedo apostar que tu chica ya busco un remplazo para ti __—__ El simple comentario hizo que me hirviera la sangre ¿Quién se creía que era para decir eso de Kate?__ —__ ¡He, he! ¡Calmado es broma chico! __—__ Dijo, me imagino que se di cuenta de mi molesta, suspire asintiendo__—_

—_Disculpa, no tolero que hablen mal de ella __—_

—_Ok, de acuerdo, discúlpame __—__ Susurro, poniendo toda su atención en el trabajo __—_

—_No, al contrario discúlpame tú a mí, no debí reaccionar así.__ —__ Me disculpe mirándola por una milésima de segundos __—__ ¿Y bien que paso con tu padre? __—_

—_Oh, ya está mucho mejor gracias por preguntar __—__Respondió cortante, sin dejar de mirar sus expedientes __—_

—_Me alegro __—__ Recogí algunos papeles saliendo de la sala de doctores completamente apenado __—_

_No era mi intención ser grosero….pero la sola idea de pensar que Kate me pudiese engañar me sacaba de mis casillas, sabía que no era capaz, pero me hervía la sangre de solo imaginarla con alguien más, pensar que alguien más besaba sus labios con la misma pasión y cariño que yo lo hacía, pensar que alguien más le podía hacer el amor con la misma intensidad y amor que yo haciéndola gemir, jadear, gritar, haciéndola retorcerse del placer, no podía y no quería imaginarme algo así. _

_Revisando a cada uno de mis pacientes era una forma más de hacer menos pesada la jornada, tras unas horas de idas y venidas por fin estuve completamente libre, eran alrededor de las 3:05 de la madrugada saque de uno de los bolsillos de mi bata el teléfono móvil admirando mi pantalla de bloqueo, ahí estaba Kate con una sonrisa deslumbrante sosteniendo un enorme oso que recién le había comprado en aquellos tiempos. _

_Sonreí, desbloqueando el aparato, teclee con rapidez su número colocándome el móvil en los oreja, esperando a que mi princesa contestara. _

* * *

—_RICK! __—__ Grito una última vez ella presionando con ambas manos mis pompas, llegando ambos al maravilloso clímax, tras embestirla una vez derramándome en ella __—_

—_Ha sido maravilloso __—__ Susurre besando el hueco de su cuello __—__ No me canso de estar contigo __—__ Confesé succionando la piel del lugar donde unos momentos antes deposite un beso, sabiendo que dejaría una evidente marca __—_

—_No hagas eso __—__ Grito sonriente, retorciéndose debajo de mi __—__ Sabes lo mucho que me pone Rick y las cosquillas que me haces__—_

—_Por qué lo se lo hago cariño __—__ Succione más fuerte haciéndola carcajearse aun sin salirme de ella__—__ Creó que me estos empalmando de nuevo __—__ Sintiendo como de nueva cuenta me ponía duro dentro de su maravillosa humedad __—_

—_Me estoy dando cuenta __—__ Beso mis labios con pasión, presionando con los talones mis pompas, indicándome que me moviera__—_

_Y así lo hice comenzó a moverme dentro de ella esta vez a un ritmo lento, disfrutando de la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, fascinado por la facilidad con la que podía deslizarme dentro de ella, sonreí admirándola debajo de mi con los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta soltando pequeños gemidos que solo ella y yo podíamos escuchar, uní nuestra nuestras bocas en un beso cargado de pasión y de… ¿amor? Si amor, aun no sé qué clase de amor pero ahí está. Acallando sus pequeños gemidos, entrelazando nuestra lenguas en una danza tan deliciosa que me hizo gemir, aumentando por un momento el ritmo de mis embestidas. _

_El repique del teléfono móvil de ella nos hizo salir por un momento de nuestra burbuja personal, sin dejar de besarnos y yo sin dejar de moverme, mi mejor amiga estiro el brazo alcanzando el aparato móvil, revisándolo de manera rápida. _

— _¿Qui…en? ¿Quién es? __—__Pregunte aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, escondiendo la cara en el hueco del cuello de ella __—_

—_No….no es nadie… ¡Oh sí! __—__ Grito dejando el teléfono móvil a un lado, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme con desesperación __—__ ¡Estoy a punto de llegar! __—__ Anuncio, aun con nuestras bocas pegadas __—__ Más…más Rick __—__ Me pidió en susurro juntando de nuevo nuestras bocas, continuando con la intensa danza de nuestras lenguas entrelazadas__—_

_Katherine Beckett era como una nueva droga para mí, me manejaba a su antojo, sus deseos eran órdenes para mí, asentí cerrando los ojos, sin dejar de besarla, aumentando el ritmo de mis embestidas, sintiendo como sus paredes apretaban mi duro e hinchado miembro en su interior avisándome que el orgasmo estaba por llegar. Una, dos, tres, cuatro embestidas más fueron las suficientes para que ambos alcanzáramos la cima, consiguiendo que acabara dentro de ella, terminando completamente exhaustos._

_Abrí los ojos completamente maravillado, mirándola fijamente, sus labios entre abiertos estaban rojos e hinchados producto de nuestros besos desesperados, sus ojos aún estaba cerrados, respiraba con dificultad debido a la ola de placer que nos alcanzó._

_La naturalidad con la que nuestros cuerpos se acoplan me encanta._

* * *

_¿Qué tenía este tipo que me volvía loca? ¿Qué?_

_Me pregunte abriendo los ojos con lentitud encontrándome con sus perfectos ojos azules admirándome. Sonríe besando sus labios con un corto y casto beso, haciéndole sonreír._

_Rompiendo el maravilloso contacto que nos unía, mi mejor amigo se colocó tan solo unos calzoncillos que no dejaban nada, nada a la imaginación, saliendo de la habitación para ir a la cocina. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza fascinada por esa hermosa vista que me estaba dando, sus calzoncillos estaban tan apretados que hacían ver sus perfectas y redondeadas nalgas aún más apetecibles de lo que ya eran y ni que decir de eso enorme bulto que se formaba en la parte delantera, sonreí de nueva cuenta poniéndome tan solo uno de las camisas de él encima. _

_Después de cada encuentro sexual, unas enormes ganas de comer me atacan y Rick lo sabía, a pesar de ser las 5:00 de la madrugada mi mejor amigo se levantó sonriendo cumpliéndome una vez más uno de mis caprichos. _

_Suspire, cogiendo mi celular del piso, revisando mis llamadas perdidas "Josh (9)" era lo único visible en esos momentos, suspire de nueva cuenta deslizando el pulgar en marcar llevándome el teléfono a la oreja. _

* * *

_Una hora después y tras 9 intentos, Kate por fin me devolvió la llamada, sé que sonara loco pero por un momento me preocupe, ella siempre contestaba a mis llamados, siempre. _

—_Amor… ¿Cómo estás?__ —__ Fue lo primero que pregunte __—_

"_Durmiendo Josh, ¿Cómo estoy? Durmiendo"_

—_Oh cariño, lo siento, es que te marque tantas veces y no contestabas que me preocupe, discúlpame __—__ Suspire, pegándome a la pared de uno de los enormes pasillos__—_

"_Ya, no te preocupes, pero Josh, son las 5:00 de la madrugada ¿estas consiente de que la mayoría de la gente NORMAL está durmiendo?"_

—_La escuche soltar una risa y supe que no estaba tan molesta como me había hecho creer __—__Perdón amor, perdón __—__ Suplique conteniendo una carcajada __—_

"_Estas perdonado, pero tengo que irme a dormir, ya es tarde"_

—_Ok, amor, descansa, una vez más perdón, te veo en la mañana. Te amo __—_

"_Yo también, hasta mañana, besos" _

_Corto la comunicación, dejándome como un idiota enamorado. _

* * *

_Deje el teléfono móvil de nueva cuenta en la mesita de noche girándome para encontrarme con un Richard Rodgers sonriente apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una bandeja llena de comida. _

—_Era Josh __—__ Confesé, quitándole la bandeja de las manos, dejándola con rápidos movimientos en la cama __—__Quería saber si estaba bien __—__ Me acerque de nueva cuenta, colocando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello __—_

— _¿A esta hora? __—__ Pregunto, colocando sus manos en mi cintura pegándome a el__—_

—_Sí, es un exagerado __—__ Confesé, besando sus labios rápidamente __—__ Pero bueno que trajiste __—__ Sin quitar los brazos de su cuello, gire un poco la cabeza echándole una rápida mirada a la bandeja que se encontraba en la cama. __—__ Has traído bastantes cosas ¿alimentaras a una equipo de futbol o qué? __—__ Pregunte sonriéndole__—_

—_Bueno te alimentare a ti cariño __—__ Respondió, acariciando mi cintura con lentitud hasta llevar ambas manos a mis pompas __—__ Eres mi glotona __—__ Sin decir más apretó ambas pompas con fuerza haciéndome gritar __—__ ¿No te parece suficiente comida cariño? __—__ Asentí sonriente pegándome más a él __—__Perfecto ¿no? __—__ Le dio un pequeño empujo a mi culo haciendo que enrollara las piernas en su cintura __—__ ¿Comemos? __—_

—_Sí __—__ Sin decir más pegue nuestros labios en un ardiente beso, dejando que nuestras lenguas jugaran y bailaran deliciosamente juntas haciéndonos gemir __—_

_Con ambas manos en mi culo y muy al tanteo mi mejor amigo cerró la puerta de la habitación, pegándome a la puerta bruscamente debido al momento. Metió ambas manos debajo de la camiseta apretando con una maestría inigualable mi seno, haciéndome gemir._

_Y una vez más me volvía a preguntar lo mismo. _

_¿Qué tenía este chico que me estaba volviendo loca? _

* * *

**Finalemente y despues de un mes de abandono ¡POR FIN SUBO LA CONTINUACION! *Fan's de "Mil vidas" bailan* I know, I know, deben odiarme y lo entiendo pero mireeeeeen les traje la continuacion.**

**Como veran cambie un poco el asunto de las cosas :) TODO esta narrado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de los personajes ¿no es maravilloso? ¡Vamos! se que les fascinara ver como Rick &amp; Kate se van enamorando. Aunque ahorita a Kate parece solo importarle el sexo, ya que sigue enamorada de Joshuaaa ¬_¬ y Rick bueno, Rick es un amor, un amoooooooor de hombre.**

**Cuando recien re-subi la historia comente que tenia ya unos capitulos escritos y especifique que no habría lemmon TAN EXPLICITO, pero de que veremos una que otra escena subidita de tono la veremos, confien o ¿como creen que Kate quedara embarazada?. Ahora con lo de los capitulos escritos debo decir que ya no, por lo tanto no actualizare TAAAAAAAAN SEGUIDO, pero continuare con la historia, dandole un nuevo rumbo por lo tanto la hare un poco más larga de lo que tenia planeado. **

**Sin más que decirles, espero reviews *_* **

**¡Gracias infinitas a las personas que comentaron lo felices que las hacia volver a la historia por aquí! Y A LAS QUE NO PERO QUE AUN ASÍ LEEN, tambien. No sean malas, LOS REVIEWS NO SE COBRAN, SON GRATIS, un comentario tuyo hace la diferencia en mi(? Jajajaja! Y aumenta mis ganas de escribir. **

**En fin! **

**DEJEN RW :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

— _¿Salir? ¿Los 6? __—__ Le pregunte a mi mejor amiga dándole un sorbo a mi enorme taza de café. _

— _¡Si chica! ¿No te gusta la idea?, digo hace ya bastante tiempo que no salimos, Josh, Kevin, Javier, Rick, tú y yo._

_Con la taza aun pegada en la boca deje salir una sonrisa, la idea no era tan mala, esta noche Josh no tenía guardia y por mucho que me "apeteciera" quedarme en casa a ver películas y hacer algo más que eso, la idea de salir con mis amigos era realmente llamativa, lo pensé durante unos segundos y al final acepte. _

—_Eso es todo chica, ¡nos la pasaremos bomba! ¡Bomba! __—__ Saco el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta __—__ Mandare el aviso en el grupo de whatsapp. _

_Lanie: _

_¡Noche de copas! A las 9:00 en punto. _

_No tardo mucho esperando respuesta a los pocos minutos mi iPhone vibraba sin parar en la mesa de madera del lugar en donde nos encontrábamos. _

_Ricky: _

_Ahí estaré cariño. _

_El solo ver su nombre me hizo sonreír inevitablemente._

_Kevin:_

_¡Seguro chica!_

_Javier: _

_Esperamos que Ryan nos presente por fin a su famosa novia ¿no creen chicos?_

_Kevin: _

_Cierra el pico Esposito. _

_Ricky:_

_Vamos camarada ya es tiempo, quiero conocer a tú chica._

_Kevin:_

_Ya veremos, no prometo nada._

_Josh: _

_Lo siento chicos, creo que esta noche Kate y yo nos quedaremos en casa._

_Lanie:_

_¡No campeón! Kate esta justo alado mío, está más que puesta para esta noche de copas. _

_Kate: _

_Lo siento cariño, ¡Hola chicos! Espero con ansias esta noche, créanlo._

* * *

_Cerca de las 8:50 Joshua y yo salíamos de nuestro lujoso apartamento tomados de la mano, yo llevaba unos jeans ajustados de color negro con una blusa blanca y zapatillas a juego, como siempre con el cabello suelto, por otra parte Josh iba con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra y sus famosos "convers" que según el calificaba como "comodos". Minutos después nos encontraba en la puerta del antro esperando a nuestros amigos que como siempre desde que los conocía llegaban tarde._

—_Perdón, perdón, perdón __—__ repitió mi mejor amiga una vez que estuvo frente a nosotros._

—_Hay un tráfico terrible __—__ mintió, me di cuenta. _

— _¿Trafico Lanie? ¿Trafico?_

—_Ya perdón, se me hizo tarde ¿de acuerdo? __—__ Me novio se rio por lo bajo, disfrutando de tan "cómica" escena __—__ No te burles Joshua, te conozco perfectamente._

— _¡Dios, no me digan Joshua! __—__ Negó con la cabeza __—__ Les he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta. _

—_Es que ese es tu nombre Joshua __—__ La voz de mi mejor amigo se escuchó detrás de mí haciéndome saltar._

—_Richard Rodgers __—__ Se giró mi novio para darle un enorme y fuerte abrazo. _

—_Joshua Davidson __—__ Contesto en tono de burla._

_¡Mierda que buena esta este tipo! Pensé cuando lo vi por primera vez en toda la noche, su cabello despeinado y esa playera azul ajustada que llevaba marcaban su musculo cuerpo y ni que decir de sus vaqueros ¡oh dios! Estaban súper apretados, marcando todo aquello que lo hacía jodidamente perfecto. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron simplemente me quede sin aire, esos ojos azules me mataban, así de simple, su mirada me decía muchas, muchas cosas. _

—_Kate __—__ Me hablo por primera vez, dirigiéndose hasta a mí._

—_Rick __—__ Conteste, recibiendo gustosa el beso en la mejilla que me daba. _

_El simple roce de nuestra piel me puso los pelos de punta ¿Cómo podía será tan increíblemente perfecto? Le eche una mirada a Josh que parecía muy entretenido con su celular. _

—_Esta muuuuuy guapa cariño __—__ susurro en oído antes de despegarse de mí._

—_Muchas gracias Rick, lo mismo digo. _

_30 minutos después Javier, Kevin, Lanie, Rick, Josh y yo entrabamos al lugar el cual era un completo y divertido caos, la música estaba a todo lo que da, el ambiente, la gente, oh dios seria espectacular. _

—_Esa mesa __—__ Señale la del rincón. _

—_Bien, vamos __—__ Lanie me tomo de la mano arrastrándome hasta el lugar, dejando atrás a las chicos. _

— _¡6 cervezas para todos! __—__ Pidió Javier animado, moviendo el cuerpo al ritmo de la música. _

— _¿Quiénes manejan? __—__ Hablo mi novio casi gritando __—__ ¡Tomen moderadamente chicos!_

—_El doctor Davidson hablo muchachos, ¡no tomen! __—__ grito Rick conteniendo la risa. _

—_Ya basta chicos, déjense de mamadas y pónganse a disfrutar la noche es joven __—__ Comento mi morena amiga dándole el primer sorbo a su cerveza __—__ Katherine ¡bailemos! _

_Me tomo de la mano arrastrándome de nueva cuenta pero esta vez al centro la pista. Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse casi al instante, el ritmo de la música era pegajoso, sexy e increíblemente bueno. Cerré los ojos dejando que la música se metiera por mi cuerpo. Durante largos minutos estuvimos así, bailando, junto con la gente al rededor nuestro. _

— _¡Oh vaya! Parece ser que el chico escritor al ligado __—__ grito Lanie en mi oído haciendo que dirigiera la mirada rápidamente a mi mejor amigo. _

— _¿Quién es esa? __—__ Pregunte parándome de golpe, analizando perfectamente la escena, Richard se encontraba en la barra platicando animadamente con una morena de cuerpo de infarto ¿Quién mierda era? ¿Por qué le sonríe? ¿Por qué? _

—_Guapa la muchacha ¿no? _

—_Sí, es muy guapa __—__ Conteste intentando volver a lo mío pero me fue imposible el resto de las 3 canciones mi atención estaba puesta en mi mejor amigo y su nueva "amiguita" __—__ Ok, Lanie, estoy cansado vamos a la mesa. _

—_De acuerdo._

_Lo que antes me había parecido un ambiente "increíble" ahora me era increíblemente molestoso, la música, la gente bailando, los gritos y todo gracias a mi mejor amigo ¿Qué me pasaba? ¡Ni yo lo sabía! Pero el simple hecho de verlo con una mujer que no era yo me hacía sentir rara. Suspire dándole un nuevo sorbo a mi cerveza sin perder de vista la interacción de los nuevos "amigos". _

_Y entonces sucedió, justo antes de la última canción terminara, la morena tomo por la nuca a MI chico escritor uniendo sus labios en un beso que se tornó salvaje a los pocos segundos, pude ver como sus manos vagaban por todo sus musculo pecho, toqueteando todo aquello que yo consideraba mío ¡que equivocada estaba! Las risas de Javier y Kevin me hicieron regresar a la mesa y mirarlos con cara de pocos amigos, mire a mi novio y lo vi tan divertido y sonriente mirando la escena que me hizo enojar aún más. La sangre me hervía y los ojos me ardían ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando? El beso continuo sin más haciendo que apretara los puños viendo como mi mejor amigo tomaba por la cintura a la chica cercándola más a él, apretándola contra su cuerpo de la misma forma que lo hacía conmigo. _

_Tranquila, pensé, respira. _

_¿Qué te pasa Katherine Beckett? _

_¿Estas __**celosa**__? _

_Casi escupo la cerveza cuando vi como Richard apretó el trasero de aquella mujer con ambas manos y pude visualizar una risa maliciosa en su rostro ¿Cómo lo hice? ¡No lo sé! El puto lugar estaba completamente oscuro y yo, yo pude ver como ese cabron sonreía besando a otra que no era yo. _

—_Lo que es estar soltero ¿no amor? __—__ Me llamo mi novio besando mi mejilla. _

— _¿Te gustaría estar en su lugar? __—__ Pregunte malhumorada dándole otro sorbo a mi cerveza. _

— _¿Qué? No Kate jamás, yo solo tengo ojos para ti __—__ Confeso volviendo a besar mi mejilla. _

—_Ok. _

— _¿Pasa algo? __—__ Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos mirándome directamente a los ojos __—__ ¿Te sientes mal? _

—_No, ¿Por qué? _

—_Te noto rara_

—_No pasa nada __—__ Conteste mirando de nueva cuenta a mi amigo no sin antes darle un insípido beso en los labios a mi novio. _

_Unos minutos después Richard regreso a la mesa con una sonrisa deslumbrante y los labios rojos e hinchados, como siempre conto que la chica se le había lanzado y el siendo un hombre "caballeroso" no podía ser grosero y rechazar a la pobre muchacha así que decidió aceptar su "delicioso beso" como él lo califico dejando a la chica con un "agradable sabor de boca" y con la promesa de que la llamaría esta semana._

_Aquello fue lo más que pude soportar, me baje del asiento con rapidez disculpándome para ir al baño, Lanie como siempre tan amable se ofreció a acompañarme pero la rechace con un corto y simple "No, gracias". Me dirigí al baño con paso firme bajo la atenta mirada de mi mejor amigo, podía sentirlo analizándome, analizando mi caminar, mi actitud, mi mirada. _

_Fue un milagro ¡no había cola! Entre al baño rápidamente dirigiéndome a los lavabos, abrí ambas llaves dejando que el agua cayera con libertad introduciendo ambas manos para después mojarme un poco la cara. _

_**¡No puedes estar celosa Kate, No puedes! Tú tienes novio, Richard es solo una distracción, es TU amigo, no más. {¿A quién quieres engañar Kate? **__*Ahí estaba de nueva cuenta, la voz de mi conciencia, haciéndome verla realidad*__** te hierve la sangre de solo pensar en aquel beso, te mata por dentro saber que beso otros labios que no son los tuyos, cierto tienes novio, pero sabes perfectamente que esto con Richard estaba avanzando Katherine, lo sabes y ahora ya no puedes pararlo, no a estas alturas, no ahora. ¡No te engañes más y acepta la puta realidad de una vez!}**_

— _¡CALLATE!__ —__ Grite cerrando las llaves del agua al mismo tiempo, suspirando fuertemente, tranquilizándome. _

_No podía __estar celosa, no debía estarlo. _

_Camine de un lado al otro en el baño, tratando de tranquilizarme, contando hasta 10, cuando por fin estuve un poco más calmada decidí que era tiempo de regresar con mis amigos y mi novio. Abrí la puerta de golpe encontrándome con aquellos ojos azules que eran la causa de mi mal humor frente a mí._

* * *

— _¿Qué te pasa? __—__ Pregunte mirándola directamente a los ojos, viendo como fruncía el ceño. _

—_Nada. _

—_Kate te conozco perfectamente bien, ¿Qué te pasa? _

—_No pasa nada Richard __—__ Puso la manos en la cintura __—__ Podrías hacerte a un lado, no están esperando en la mesa. _

— _¡Que esperen! __—__Conteste, tomándola por la cintura adentrándome junto con ella al baño. Cerré la puerta con el pie __—__ ¿Qué te pasa? __—__ Volví a preguntar. _

—_Nada, ya te dije Richard, no me pasa nada._

— _¡Mierda Kate! Lo veo en tus ojos algo pasa, dime que es. _

—_No pasa nada, nada, no entiendes __—__ Suspiro con fuerza apretando los labios __—__ Tú no deberías de tardar tanto, Melissa podría estar buscándote ahí afuera __—__ ¡Bingo! Ahí estaba el problema, estaba molesta por un simple beso. No pude evitarlo sonreí ante los poco evidentes celos de mi mejor amiga por aquella chica. _

— _¿Estas celosa? __—__ Pregunte lo obvio acercándome a ella. _

—_No __—__ Con cada paso que daba, ella retrocedía 2 evitando a toda costa que nos acercáramos más de lo debido, sonreí con más ganas dando unas enormes zancadas hasta acorralarla contra la pared __—__ ¿Qué mierda haces? _

— _¿Estas segura de que no estas celosa? __—__ Volví a preguntar juntando nuestros cuerpos aún más si es que eso era posible. _

—_Más que segura, no somos "exclusivos" Rick, yo tengo novio, no puedo exigirte algo que yo no te puedo dar. _

— _¿Qué es lo que no me puedes dar? __—__ Acaricie su mejilla con delicadeza logrando que cerrara los ojos disfrutando del roce de nuestra piel._

—_Fidelidad __—__ Respondió en susurro. _

— _¿Yo te pido fidelidad Kate? __—__ Pregunte acercando mi rostro al suyo, sintiéndola temblar._

—_No._

— _¿Tú me pides fidelidad a mí? _

—_No_

— _¿Lo quieres? _

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Qué te sea fiel? _

—_Note puedo pedir algo que ni siquiera yo puedo dar __—__ respondió entre abriendo los labios, esperando impaciente__._

—_Sí o no __—__ Mi voz retumbo por todo el pequeño espacio en el que estábamos. _

—_Sí __—__ Susurro de nueva cuenta y fue lo más que pude soportar uní mis labios a los de ella en un ardiente beso el cual me moría de ganas de darle desde que la vi en la entrada del antro cuando estaba tomada de la mano con Josh._

_Una vez más el sabor a vainilla de su boca me volvió loco, siempre quería más, mi boca, mi cuerpo pedían más y más. Suspire con fuerza cuando su lengua busco la mía desesperada iniciando una lucha feroz que tiempo después se convirtió en una danza sumamente deliciosa y exquisita que solo ella y yo éramos capaces de disfrutar. _

_Unos minutos más tarde mi mejor amiga y yo salíamos del baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja regresando con nuestros mejores amigos. _

_¿Era posible que Katherine Beckett estuviese sintiendo algo más que cariño? Me pregunte mientras la veía sonreír platicando animadamente con Lanie, mi corazón dio un vuelvo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella me sonrió de esa manera en que solo solía sonreírme a mí. _

_No podía ocultarlo más…__**me estaba enamorando de mi mejor amiga**__._

* * *

**¡Hola! I'm back, capitulo 9 eh! Esta vez actualize rapido ¿no es genial? **

**Bueno, se que este capitulo les gustaraaaa, bueno más bien elfinal /..\ por que el beso en verdad fue una mieeeerda (la chica morenacon Rick ¬_¬) pero el beso con Katherine *_* **

**Debo decirles que estoy escribiendo aun Josh &amp; aun Rick muuuuuy diferentes de como los había imaginado y de como los escribi anteriormente, espero que se esten dando cuenta :)**

**En fin! **

**¡INFINITAS GRACIAS POR LOS RW! Me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo. **

**DEJEN RW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_-Pronto será su cumpleaños ¿sabes? – Me dijo mi mejor amigo sentando frente a mí dándole un sorbo a su cerveza. _

_-17 de Noviembre, no podría olvidarlo nunca – Conteste removiéndome incomodo en el asiento – ¿Piensas hacer algo? – Pregunte, era obvio que le haría algo era su novio (el simple hecho de decirlo, me hacía enojar) y era más que obvio que yo le haría algo…digo, este año sería diferente. _

_-Oh colega, estará de guardia toda la noche y parte de la tarde de ese día – Suspire audiblemente, era perfecto la tendría para mí solo ese día tan, especial._

_-Oh, qué mal Josh – Mi amigo hizo una mueca, haciendo evidente su molestia, sabia lo mucho que quería estar con ella, como todos los años, pero este año sería diferente, tenía que serlo. _

_-Sabes, podríamos hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños….sorpresa – rodee los ojos, la maravillosa fiesta sorpresa…como todos los años._

_-Sería muy…padre._

_Siempre era lo mismo, cada puto año una "fiesta sorpresa" que de "sorpresa" ya no tenía nada. _

_¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?_

_En fin! … solo faltaban unas días. _

* * *

_¿Alguna vez escucharon eso de "no juegues con fuego o saldrás quemado"? Creo que estoy metida en un verdadero problema. Aquella noche en el antro, justo hace un mes ¡Dios! No puedo evitarlo, aún me hierve la sangre de solo recordar la forma tan asquerosa en que esa tipa besaba a mi escritor y digo "MI" porque es mío, solo mío, no quiero compartirlo con nadie más. _

_Bueno a que viene eso ¿no? Nunca, NUNCA me había sentido así, ni siquiera con Joshua y eso que llevamos ya casi 4 años siendo novios pero bueno. Si había tenido celos pero los controlaba, estaba segura de lo que era mío, del amor que Josh me profesaba con cada carta, cada beso pero ahora con Richard todo era diferente los "celos" que me invadieron eran de otra forma, quería arrancarle los cabellos a esa tipa y dejarle en claro que todo lo que estaba tocando en aquellos momentos era mío, no fue hasta ese delicioso beso en el baño que caí en cuenta del gran problema en el que estaba metida. _

_¿De verdad estaba sintiendo algo más que solo "cariño" y "deseo" por Richard? ¿Era posible que…me estuviese __**enamorando**__ de mi mejor amigo? _

_Suspire con fuerza introduciéndome al baño quitándome la ropa con lentitud durante el camino repasando una y otra vez el revoltijo de sentimientos que tenía. Solo cuando el agua fría cayó sobre mi cuerpo, relajando cada musculo caí en cuenta de la realidad. _

_Me vestí con rapidez, cogí las llaves de mi automóvil y salí directo al lugar donde los últimos 4 meses había sido mi refugio. Gracias a dios esa noche Josh tenía guardia, como muchas otras noches._

_-Hola, cariño – Me saludo mi amigo al abrir la puerta. _

_-Hola- Me adentre a su enorme casa no sin antes darle un rápido beso en los labios._

_Me quede de pie en la enorme sala viéndolo caminar hasta el sillón para después tirarse en el y coger la tazón de palomitas que estaba alado. _

_-Ven cariño, veamos una películas juntos – Me dijo estirando la mano que yo con gusto tome, dejando que me jalara a su lado, me quite los zapatos y me acurruque junto a él respirando su aroma tan varonil. _

_¡Dios! Me tenía loca. _

_Suspire, pegándome más a él, acariciando su pecho con ternura, con delicadeza escuchándolo reír con las cosas que pasaban en la película. Beso mi coronilla sonriendo, sabía que le encantaba la forma en la que estábamos, juntos, abrazados, disfrutando de tan íntimo momento. _

_-Rick – Le llame haciendo que me mirara con sus perfectos ojos azules. _

_-¿Si cariño? _

_No dije nada más, simplemente lo bese lentamente sobre los labios y lo escuche suspirar, dejo a un lado el tazón de palomitas a un lado para tomar mi mostro entre sus manos y profundizar el beso, uniendo nuestras lenguas en una danza lenta y deliciosa que me hizo suspirar audiblemente. _

_-Kate, ¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunto uniendo nuestras frentes. _

_-Oh, yo solo…-susurre cerrando los ojos acariciando su rostro con delicadeza. _

_-¿De verdad? – volvió a preguntar- _

_Asentí besándolo de nueva cuenta, uniendo mis labios a los de el en un beso salvaje. _

_No me di cuenta de lo que sucedería hasta que nos encontrábamos en la habitación despojándonos de nuestras ropas con lentitud, acariciándonos sin dejar de besarnos._

_-Eres perfecta Kate – me dijo bajándome los vaqueros, besando mi abdomen- perfecta – volvió a decir metiendo la mano dentro de mis bragas acariciando esa zona tan íntima – que húmeda – susurro sobre mis labios, introduciendo de manera lenta un dedo en mi humedad haciéndome gemir- _

_-Oh Rick – susurre aferrándome a sus fuertes brazos besándolo desesperada_

_-Shhhh- me callo, tomándome en brazos hasta la cama – No, no hables – murmuro dejándome en la cama – No quiero que hablemos Kate, hoy no – Me pidió con una sonrisa mientras lo veía quitarse los vaqueros dejando al descubierto su prominente erección. _

_-Rick – Lo llame sintiéndome desesperaba. _

_Lo necesitaba. _

_Sonriéndome, se acercó hasta la cama, acomodándose encima de mí. _

_-Eres tan hermosa Kate – Me susurro sobre los labios, metiéndose entre mis piernas, las cuales yo abrió gustosa dándole total acceso. – Se mía – Me suplico y yo simplemente sonreí besando sus labios, con determinación tome su duro miembro entre mis manos guiándolo hasta mi entrada. _

_-Dios Kate – murmuro, sin penetrarme, simplemente restregó la punta de su miembro en mí entrada con precisión y lentitud humedeciéndome cada vez más y más, haciéndome gemir. _

_-Soy tuya – Le respondí, sintiendo como entraba en mi de manera rápida y dura haciéndome gritar._

_Se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, unos maravillosos minutos que me volvieron loca, lo sentía duro e hinchado en mi interior, me llenaba de una manera inexplicable, me complementaba._

_Comenzó a moverse de manera lenta y suave, besando el valle de mis senos con delicadeza mientras yo cerraba los ojos disfrutando de esa fricción tan maravillosa, gemí audiblemente cuando unos de mis senos se encontraba ya en su boca torturándolo y lo vi besándolo, succionando, jugueteando con él, aquello me volvió loca._

_Suspire gimiendo, aferrándome sus fuertes brazos._

_-Mírame – Pidió, uniendo nuestras frentes mientras seguía penetrándome lenta y suavemente. _

_E hice lo que me pidió, lo vi, mis ojos verdes conectaron con los suyos azules y fue todo lo que necesitaba. _

_No me estaba "enamorando" de mi mejor amigo, la realidad de las cosas era que yo Katherine Beckett estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada de Richard Rodgers no podía seguir engañándome. _

_¿Cómo no pude verlo antes? ¿Cómo fue que jamás me había fijado en Rick como algo más que un simple amigo? Ahora me encontraba atrapada en una relación por compromiso, una relación en la cual había más costumbre que amor. Una relación que ya no me hacía feliz. Porque mi felicidad ahora estaba junto a Richard, junto a mi mejor amigo._

_-Te amor Kate, Te amo – fue lo que escuche mientras el aumentaba el ritmo de la embestidas llegando hasta lo más hondo de mi ser – Te amo – Susurro besando mi frente antes de explotar en un delicioso orgasmo que me hizo temblar. _

_Una, dos, tres embestidas lo sentí tensarse, derramando todo su ser en mi interior. _

_-Feliz cumpleaños Kate – Murmuro antes de atrapar mis labios en un beso, sin darme la oportunidad de reponerme y analizar lo que recién había escuchado. _

* * *

**Al fin! Casí un mes sin actualizar. **

**Quiero aclarar algo, no se desesperen, ahora que estoy en la universidad se me dificulta mucho actualizar y esas cosas, pero no se preocupen no dejare la historia.**

**En fin.**

**Es un capitulo muuuuuuy corto, pero especial. Ya saben, disfruten y dejen RW. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_-Eh cariño, ya me voy – Escuche a Josh decir atreves de la puerta – ¡Te quiero! _

_-Suerte – Fue lo único que respondí y me sentí tan miserable, tan poca cosa. _

_Desde hacía 5 meses le había estado mintiendo al hombre con quien se supone pasaría el resto de mi vida. _

_Cinco más que comenzaron como una aventura y terminaron siendo los más maravillosos de mi vida._

_Cinco meses desde que me entre por completo a él._

_Cinco meses desde que soy completamente suya. _

_Si es cierto, me sentía tan miserable, tan sucia._

_Pero no me arrepentía._

_No me arrepentía de estar con él. _

_Y no podía despegarme de él._

_No podía. _

_Lo necesitaba todo el tiempo y más ahora, ahora que sabía que me amaba. _

_Y ahora que sabía que lo amaba me era imposible no pensar en él. Aun sabiendo que estaba con Josh._

_Y no me importaba, quería a Rick, lo necesitaba y era lo único que me importaba, lo único que quería en esos momentos. _

_Salí de mi departamento con una sonrisa enorme._

* * *

_-Te necesito – Me susurro ella al oído entrando a mi casa con una sonrisa enorme, sus manos bajaron desabrochando con maestría mis vaqueros (que era la única prenda que llevaba) para después bajarlos con todo y bóxer hasta las rodillas dejando al descubierto mí ya necesitaba erección. _

_5 minutos y había conseguido lo imposible, ponerme tan duro como una roca. _

_Sonreí sobre sus labios, despojándola de su blusa para darme cuenta que no llevaba sostén. _

_Aquello me puso al mil, baje mis manos hasta su trasero apretándolo con fuerza, pegándola más a mí, demostrándole lo excitado que estaba cosa que ya era evidente porque me encontraba desnudo frente a ella. _

_Ella sonrió cuando sintió mi duro miembro en su vientre. Lo había conseguido. Lo tomo entre sus manos haciéndome suspirar audiblemente_

_Me tenía loco._

_Con rapidez la despoje de sus vaqueros dejándola expuesta, bese sus labios, mientras ella masajeaba mi sexo, poniéndolo más duro si es que eso era posible. _

_Mi mano cobro vida propia, bajando hacia el sur tocando ese punto tan sensible de su cuerpo. _

_-Ah!- Grito cuando mis dedos acariciaron sus pliegues completamente húmedos –Mierda - grito cuando introduje un dedo en ella- Dios Rick… ¡Ah!- Volvió a gritar cuando metí un segundo dedo y comencé a penetrarla con fuerza y rapidez – Para, para – Me pidió pero hice omiso a sus suplicas, un tercer dedo entro en ella y aumente el ritmo de mi mano, mientras que con la otra apretaba su seno con fuerza minutos después un fuerte grito salió de su boca productor de un potente orgasmo. _

_Sonreí con suficiencia cuando ella abrió los ojos maravillada. _

_La ayude a sentarse en el sillón con la respiración agitada tratando de recuperarse de tan placentero momento pero no le di tiempo._

_A los pocos segundo mi boca arremetió contra su sexo, sin piedad, mi lengua chupaba, lamia y mordisqueaba su hinchado clítoris provocando que gritos desesperados abandonaron su boca._

_-Riiiick – Grito mi nombre, metiendo las manos en mí cabello, empujando mi cara contra su sexo, pidiéndome más y más, y la complací, le di lo que quería, mi lengua lamio con lentitud sus pliegues, saboreándola, dios, sabia a gloria, mi boca se abrió aún más, abarcando por completo todo y succione con fuerza haciéndola acabar en mi boca – Eso ha sido…-Comenzó a decir. _

_-Lo sé – Conteste besándola con fuerza, entrelazando nuestras lenguas dejando que probara su propio sabor. _

_-Pero ahora es mi turno – Sonrió con malicia levándose, con un solo dedo me empujo contra el sofá y me deje caer, admirándola maravillado._

_Ahí estaba mi diosa, completamente desnuda frente a mí, con los ojos oscuros llenos de deseo. Su mirada se clavó en mi erección._

_Con rapidez se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, dejándose caer sobre mi polla completamente dura. _

_-Oh, dios Kate – Le susurre al odio cuando su humedad absorbió por completo mi erecto e hinchado miembro. _

_-Eres tan grande – Me contesto cerrando los ojos, esperando a que sus paredes vaginales se adaptaran a mi tamaño y grosor._

_Junte mis labios con los de ella en un beso tierno, mientras mis manos recorrían con delicadeza sus curvas, maravillado por la perfección de su cuerpo. _

_Sin esperar más ella comenzó a moverse con decadencia sobre mi pene, absorbiéndolo por completo en su humedad, cerró los ojos y entre abrió los labios cuando me sentía duro e hinchado en su interior. _

_Coloque las manos en su cadera ayudándola a subir y a bajar, disfrutando de su cálida humedad, de cómo me recibía y presionaba mi polla volviéndome loco de placer. _

_Quería llevarla hasta el cielo. _

_Mi mano se metió entre nuestros cuerpos, masajeando su clítoris, mientras la llenaba con mi pene, mandando miles de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo. _

_-oh dios, si…si….si, si, así más – Me pidió, a lo bestia y cegado por el placer, cambie de posición, dejándola debajo de mí, aplastándola con mi cuerpo y sin dejar de tocarla, aumente el ritmo de mis embestidas, estaba loco, la quería toda para mí. Fue consciente de que llegaría al orgasmo en cualquier momento cuando sus paredes vaginales se encerraban más y más alrededor de mi polla. _

_Y así lo hizo, 3 embestidas más y ella acabo en un potente orgasmo. _

_A los pocos segundos acabe dentro de ella, hundiendo mi cara entre el valle de sus senos agotado pero a la vez feliz. _

_Había sido el polvo más excitante de toda su vida y con la mujer que amaba. _

_-Oh dios – Grito ella de nueva cuenta estallando en otro orgasmos – Mierda Rick eso ha sido – Sonríe viéndola completamente sudada._

_-Dios Kate… ¿cómo lo haces? – Le pregunte cuando sentía como ponía de nueva cuenta duro dentro de su humedad. _

_-¿Qué? _

_-Esto, excitarme con tan solo verte, me estoy poniendo duro de nueva cuenta y joder…nunca me había pasado – Me alce un poco, apoyándome con ambas manos – No me canso de hacértelo, de hacerte mía Kate y creo que jamás lo hare – Confesé comenzando a moverme de nueva cuenta sin darle tiempo de responder. _

* * *

_-Dios, dame un respiro – Le pedí con una enorme sonrisa sirviéndome un vaso de agua – Ya mes has tenido 4 veces, ¿dios es que no te cansas?_

_-¿Que no era esto lo que querías? – Me pregunto abrazándome por detrás, besando mi mejilla. _

_-Sí cariño, pero soy un ser humano, me canso – Conteste, llevaba una de sus camisetas, me quedaba enorme pero me encantaba ponérmelas, aspirar su aroma tan varonil. _

_-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes ¿sabes? – Me dio una nalgada – iré a la sala ¡eh! _

_-Sí, en unos minutos voy._

_Estaba hambrienta, el sexo me daba hambre. _

_30 minutos después, sacaba del horno de microondas 4 sándwiches, últimamente esto pasaba, comía más de lo normal, dormía más de lo normal, eso sin contar las náuseas que debes en cuando me daban, aunque últimamente era más frecuentes sobre todo en las mañanas. _

_El sonido del tiempo me saco de mis pensamientos. _

_-¿Quién es cariño? – Pregunte saliendo de la cocina - ¿Becca? – Sentí como si me dieron un fuerte golpe en el estómago. _

_Frente a mí, frente a nosotros estaba Rebecca Rodgers, la hermana de Rick. _

_Todo estaba a punto de irse a la mierda. _

* * *

**¡DEBEN ODIARME! Y CON JUSTA RAZON.  
**

**Perdon por la tardanza, pero entre la escuela, proyectos y cosas no podia escribir. **

**Pero ya estoy de nuevo aqui, con un nuevo capitulo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_-¿Kate? – Fue lo primero que pronuncio la rubia chica empujando la carriola adentro. El rostro de Oliver –el sobrino de Rick – Se ilumino cuando vio a la castaña detrás de Rick -¿Qué…Qué significa esto? – Pregunto cuando los analizo de pies a cabeza. _

_Y de qué manera estaban vestidos. _

_Rick tan solo tenía unos calzoncillos puestos con el torso al aire y el cabello despeinado y Kate, bueno ella tenía una de las camisas de él y a simple vista podrías ver que no llevaba sujetador. _

_-Eh cariño – Hablo por primera vez la castaña acercándose a Oliver_

_-No. No se te acurra acercarte a mi hijo – Kate se detuvo en seco, impactada por la reacción de ella. Nunca pensó que este momento llegaría. _

_-Rebecca – La llamo Rick con tono amenazante._

_-¿Qué? Que quieres decirme, "¿Que esto no es lo que estoy pensando?" Que no te estas follando a la novia de tu mejor amigo? Eso me quiere decir – La quijada de Rick se desencajo –Oh por dios – Se tapó la boca impresionada. _

_-Becca por favor, escucha, tienes que escucharnos nosotros…-Comenzó Kate_

_-¿Ustedes qué? – Miro a su hermano que permanecía estático frente a ella - ¡dios Rick! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Josh? A tu casi hermano – Miro a Kate – Y tú…¡COMO CARAJOS PUDISTE TRACIONARLO CON SU MEJOR AMIGO! _

_-Rebecca, escucha, Kate no tiene la culpa de esto _

_-¿Qué no….-Suspiro molesta - ¿COMO CARAJOS NO TIENE CULPA? EXPLICAMELO POR QUE NO LO ENTIENDO._

_-No te pases Rebecca, deja a Kate a un lado. _

_-Pero como….como pudieron – Volvió a decir impresionada – Kate… ¿Cómo lo ves a los ojos cada noche, como lo besas, como puedes estar cerca de él sabiendo que todo este tiempo has estado follando con este cabron a sus espaldas? ¿Cómo? – Pregunto sin más, logrando que Rick la fulminara con la mirada. _

_-¡DEJA A KATE! – Grito furioso apretando los puños – TU NO SABES COMO MIERDA PASARON LAS COSAS, NO SABES QUE NOS ORILLO A ESTO. _

_-No me digas…se "enamoraron" – Kate desvió la mirada cuando la escucho decir esto – Te… ¿Te enamoraste? – Le pregunto directamente a su hermano – Respóndeme Richard, ¿te enamoraste? _

_-¡SÍ REBECCA! ¡SI LA AMO! – soltó sin más _

_-Y tú…también lo amas, por eso no me puedes ver…no….no puedes. Me dan asco – Grito _

_-¡TE QUIERES CALLAR LA PUTA BOCA! TU NO TIENE DERECHO DE JUZGAR, NO TU QUE NI SIQUIERA SABES QUIEN CABRON ES EL PADRE DE TU HIJO. POR QUE ERAS TAN PUTA QUE TE FOLLABAS LA PRIMERA POLLA QUE SE CRUZABA POR TU CAMINO- Grito demasiado molesto Rick_

_-Rick, por favor, Oliver – susurro Kate aguantando las lágrimas que amozaban con abandonar sus ojos – Por favor _

_-Cierto, yo cometí un error y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de ella – miro a Kate – Pero tú Kate…piensa en las consecuencias, en tus padres, en tus suegros, en Josh, piensa en Josh que…te ama, te ha amado desde siempre…._

_-Vete – Pidió Rick apuntando la puerta – Vete de una puta vez. _

* * *

_Tenía razón. _

_Rebecca tenía razón. La tenía. Y yo no me podía sentí peor. _

_-Kate por favor Kate, escúchame, no te vayas, tenemos que hablar – Me pidió Rick mientras yo me ponía los tacones. _

_-Tiene razón Rick – Fue lo único que dije. Antes de coger mis llaves y salir de la habitación. _

_-Kate por favor _

_-Necesito tiempo Rick, por favor – Conteste abriendo la puerta de la casa – Solo dame tiempo – y salí sin más. _

* * *

_Sus palabras seguían retumbando en mi mente _

"_Piensa en las consecuencias, en tus padres, en tus suegros, en Josh, piensa en Josh que…te ama, te ha amado desde siempre"_

_Y no mentía Josh me había amado desde siempre, desde que tenía memoria. _

_Y yo ¿Cómo le pagada? Follando con su mejor amigo. _

_No, yo no…no follaba con él, nosotros hacíamos el amor. _

_Porque muy a pesar, porque por más que quisiera seguir negándolo, ocultándolo. Le amaba, le amaba más que a mi vida, más que a nadie. _

_Cerré los ojos, aferrándome al volante. _

_¿Cómo mierda deje que las cosas llegaran a este punto? _

_¿Cómo es que nunca vi a Rick de otra forma? Si tan solo yo…lo hubiese visto antes, si…_

_Él hubiera no existe, me recordé_

_Y lo hecho, hecho estaba. No había vuelta atrás. _

_No podía cambiar el pasado pero si el futuro. Y mi futuro estaba alado de Josh. A lado del hombre que había estado conmigo desde siempre. _

_El hombre que me ama incondicionalmente. _

_Se lo debía. Yo no podía dejarlo. No después de todos estos años. _

_Entre a mi casa…nuestra casa con los ánimos por los suelos. _

_Un sinfín de recuerdos me inundo. _

_Recuerdos con Josh. _

_Las tardes de películas, las noches en las que hacíamos el amor, disfrutando de cada momento juntos_

_Y ahora ahí estaba yo, lamentándome por no poder estar con el hombre que en realidad amaba. _

_Cogí el teléfono móvil con las manos temblorosas _

_Y teclee rápidamente _

* * *

_Me encontraba en la piso con el corazón destrozado. _

_Conocía a Kate como la palma de mi mano_

_Y sabía que esto era el fin. Nuestro fin. _

_Aunque lo quisiera negar una parte de mí se aferraba a la idea de que Kate no terminaría esto, que se quedaría conmigo. Que me amaba. Tanto como yo la amaba a ella. _

_Mi teléfono vibro en el piso a lado mío. _

_Lo cogí rápidamente abriendo el mensaje._

"_Kate" marcaba el teléfono móvil _

"_El hecho de que no podamos estar juntos no significa que no te amé" _

_Era el fin, bloquee el aparato, dejándolo en el suelo mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. _

* * *

**DEJEN RW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_-Mm-mm – gemí cuando sentí como sus suaves manos acariciaban mi abdomen bajando hacia el sur introduciéndose en mis bragas – Oh – Sus dedos acariciaban mis pliegues, poniendo toda su atención en mi clítoris, que no tardó en reaccionar, hinchándose con el simple contacto de sus yemas. _

_Lo había extrañado, había extrañado sus manos ásperas y fuertes sobre mi cuerpo, acariciando cada parte de mí con delicadeza, con devoción, con amor. Beso la parte trasera de mi cuello, continuando con su trabajo ahí abajo, masajeando delicadamente mi botón de placer con movimientos circulares, suaves y despacio tomando su tiempo, mandando miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. _

_Pego su cuerpo al mío, restregando deliberadamente su ya prominente erección en mis glúteos, suspire con fuerza cuando su boca atrapo mi lóbulo, succionándolo. _

_¿Podía a ver una mejor manera de despertar? No lo creía _

_Con la mano libre que tenía acariciaba mi seno por debajo de la blusa con movimientos expertos, y se sentía delicioso, sumamente, delicioso. _

_Mis manos se volvieron locas, metiéndose en su cabello, acariciándolo con suavidad mientras él seguía con aquellos movimientos ahí abajo._

_-¡Ah!- grite cuando el apretó con cuidado mi hinchado clítoris, logrando que me arqueara y regresara mi culo contra su erección. _

_Estaba tan mojada que podía sentir mi humedad hasta por las piernas._

_-Oh, cariño te había extrañado tanto – Me susurro al oído con la voz ronca._

_Abrí los ojos al instante, esa voz, las manos. _

_Ese no era mi Rick. No era…_

_Cogí su mano con fuerza sacándola de mi zona intima, rompiendo el momento. _

_No podía hacer esto. No después de haber terminado con Rick hacía tres semanas. _

_-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿No te gusto? – Me pregunto mi novio con cara extrañada viendo como me levantaba de la cama apresurada. _

_-Escucha, no me…no me siento bien ¿De acuerdo? _

_-Tus gemidos me decían lo contrario ¿sabes? Tú sexo me decía lo contario Kate, te humedeciste casi al instante, hace meses que no estamos juntos. Te extraño cariño, extraño tus besos, tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, extraño estar dentro de ti. _

_-No estoy de humor ¿de acuerdo? Josh _

_-¿Qué n… – Suspiro – Dios Kate, soy hombre necesito SEXO, necesito satisfacer mis necesidades – Me grito _

_-¿Por algo tienes las manos no te parece? – Respondí _

_-Se supone que eres mi novia, se supone que contigo necesito satisfacer los calentones que me dan, HACE MESES QUE NO ESTAMOS JUNTOS._

_-Mejor di "Hace meses que no follamos" por ahora es lo que quieres, quieres follar._

_-Sí, quiero follar, QUIERO FOLLAR CON MI NOVIA ¿está mal querer eso? TIENE ALGO DE MALO QUERER HACERLE EL AMOR A MI MUJER._

_No, yo ya no soy tu mujer, quise gritarle pero me contuve, apreté la mandíbula entrando al baño furiosa. _

_-¡Kate! – Grito azotando la puerta – ¡Tenemos que hablar! _

_-No hay nada de qué hablar, ¡vete! ANDA A DARTE UNA DUCHA POR QUE EL CALENTON NO TE LO BAJARE YO, NO AHORA, DESPUES DE ESTO. _

_Las cosas habían empeorado. _

_Y gran parte de aquello era mi culpa, no me sentía bien. _

_No después de haber renunciado al hombre que amaba por lo correcto, por lo que debe ser. _

_Me apoye en el lavabo, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas. _

"_Tus gemidos me decían lo contrario ¿sabes? Tú sexo me decía lo contario Kate, te humedeciste casi al instante" _

_Metí la mano dentro de mis braguitas, comprobando lo húmeda que estaba, lo mojada que me habían puestos sus caricias. _

_Me maldije a mí misma, por dejarme llevar, por sentir cosas que no debía. _

_Me sentía sucia, como si estuviese traicionando a Rick, loco ¿no?_

_Pero el cuerpo era el cuerpo y reaccionaba con cualquier estimulación que se le daba._

_Pero yo necesitaba a Rick, lo necesitaba a él, a él. _

_A nadie más, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos ser atendido, por él, por Rick. _

_Saque la mano de mi zona, rozando sin querer mi hinchado clítoris que estaba ya sensible debido a la estimulación recibida. _

_Me limpie las mejillas, intentando calmarme. _

_Todo era una mierda, una verdadera y simple mierda._

* * *

_-Hace meses que no estamos juntos Rick, ¿sabes lo que es eso? – Josh levanto las manos exasperado. _

_Y ahí estaba yo…como el buen amigo, escuchando como el novio del amor de mi vida, me contaba su vida sexual_

_-Hoy estuvimos a punto, Rick, así de follar – Apreté el borde de la silla con fuerza. _

_¡Qué mierda! YO NO NECESITABA ESCUCHAR ESTO. NO PODIA. _

_NO QUERIA._

_-No creo que debas contarme estas cosas Josh – susurre, jugueteando con mi cerveza en la mesa – Es algo muy íntimo. _

_-Lo sé, pero estoy desesperado Rick, no sé qué hacer. Esto – Apretó su bulto con fuerza – Esto, necesita atención, ¡soy hombre joder! El 80 % del tiempo estoy pensando el follar._

_-Deberías…deberías hablar con ella – Conteste mirándole a los ojos – Tal vez…después todo vuelva a la normalidad – Dije con mucho esfuerzo. _

_Estaba dolido. Kate lo había preferido a él en vez de mí. _

_Al hombre de sus sueños. Y no era algo que me haya impresionado, siempre lo supe, sabía que no tenía ninguna chance de ganarle a Josh _

_-Me tengo que ir, tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la editorial – Murmure, levantándome, sacando un billete de mi bolsillo trasero – Habla con ella – Fue lo último que dije antes de dejarlo solo. Saque el teléfono móvil de mi chaquete y teclee rápidamente – Gina – Suspire – Creo que es hora de hacer ese viaje. _

_Todo este tiempo había estado posponiendo ese viaje a Londres para promocionar mi nuevo libre. Y ahora por cómo están las cosas creo que sería un buen momento para tomarlo. _

* * *

_-Y bien Rick, ¿a qué se debe todo esto? – Pregunto Lanie cuando me vio salir con un una charola de copas. _

_-Bueno _

_-Calmada Lanie, ya nos lo dirá – Le contesto Josh, mientras acariciaba la pierna de Kate que no apartaba la mirada de mí. _

_Apreté la mandíbula con el simple hecho de verlo ahí, pegado a ella, disfrutando de su cercanía, de sus besos, todo lo que se supone que debería ser mío_

_Y fue mío._

_-Ok, bueno, los he reunido por el simple motivo de… anunciarles que el viernes me voy de viaje 2 semanas a Londres – solté sin más, logrando que todos mis invitados gritaran de alegría. _

_-Espero que por lo menos nos traigas algo ¿vale? – Ryan me abrazo fuertemente – Pero algo bueno y caro eh! No tus baratijas _

_-Vale, vale –susurre correspondiendo a su abrazo._

_-Pero lo mejor para mí, por favor – Esposito me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro para después abrazarme_

_-Jajajaja, por favor! _

_-Ten mucho cuidado Rick – Me dijo Jenny, apretándome fuertemente contra ella._

_Sonreí con sinceridad, la buena Jenny, preocupándose por mí. _

_Pero eso no me importaba, me importaba ella. _

_Mi mirada se posó sobre ella. _

_Y la vi, sentada, procesando la noticia. Destruida. _

_-¿Kate no felicitaras a Rick? – Josh la llamo y asintió al instante, se levantó con esos movimientos elegantes que me hacían suspirar como un completo idiota. _

_-Buen viaje…Rick – Dijo acercando a mí, la recibí gustoso entre mis brazos. _

_Cerré los ojos cuando por fin la tuve de nuevo conmigo, la estreche fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, recordando su dulce aroma a cerezas. Metí la cara en su cuello depositando un suave beso en él. _

_-Te amo – Me susurro finalmente al oído haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera. _

_Me amaba. _

* * *

_-Esto no puede seguir así Kate – Me grito fuertemente dentro del departamento, justo dentro del cuarto._

_-Pues no sé qué mierda quieres hacer hoy Joshua_

_-Tú sabes que quiero hacer, o mejor dicho sabes perfectamente que te quiero hacer Kate _

_-Y tú sabes perfectamente cuál es mi posición sobre eso._

_-¡Joder Kate! – Alzo la voz, acercándose a mí, empotrándome contra la pared – Te necesito Kate – Pego su cuerpo al mío – Te necesito _

_-Sí, pero resulta que yo no tengo ganas_

_-Nunca, nunca tiene ganas – Suspiro frustrado – Antes todo lo que hacíamos era follar, aquí, en la sala, en la cocina – Acerco su cara a la mía - ¿Te acuerdas? – Me susurro, metiendo el brazo alrededor de mi cintura pegándome a el – Esa vez, esa vez que me pediste que te follara en la cocina _

_Esa vez que….me entregue a Rick, la noche que fui por primera vez suya_

_Cerré los ojos negando, menos podría estar con el ahora. _

_-Esa vez fue tan delicioso –Continuo, podía sentir su aliento golpeando mis fosas nasales, y su enorme erección en el estómago – De las mejores veces, ¿no te gustaría repetirlo? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? –Y sin más ataco mi boca con un beso violento, cargado de necesidad, su necesidad, introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad bucal, buscando desesperada la mía, para juguetear como muchas veces lo había hecho. _

_Pero no encontró nada, solo rechazo, coloco las palmas de mi mano en su pecho y lo empuje con fuerza._

_-¿Qué pasa? – Susurro con los labios hinchados – Me imagino que así estarán los míos- ¿No quieres? – Pego su frente a la mía, mientras su mano acariciaba mi cuerpo. _

_-¿Qué pasa? Pasa que te he dicho que no quiero Josh, no quiero, no me apetece follar, no en este momento. _

_-Nunca te apetece, nunca tienes ganas, NUNCA QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO_

_-¿Necesitas levantar la voz? – Pregunto, separándome de él, parándome en la puerta _

_-Sí, lo necesito porque estoy EMPUTADO, NECESITO A MI MUJER, TE NECESITO KATE._

_-¡QUE PARTE NO ENTIENDES DE QUE NO QUIERO, QUE NO QUIERO FOLLAR! –Grite por fin - ¿Sabes qué? No vamos a llegar a nada, hoy me iré a dormir con mis padres. _

_Cogí las llaves de mi carro en la mesita de noche, no sin antes sacar una muda de ropa de los cajones para llevar. _

_Ok, perfecto, ¿Cómo se supone estaría con hombre al cual no amaba y todo el tiempo me pedía 'hacer el amor'? ¿Cómo mierda me podre entregar a él? ¿Cómo mierda dejare de amar a Rick? _

_¿Cómo? _

* * *

_Abrí la puerta en completo silencio. _

_No hay nada como el dulce olor al hogar, el perfume de mi madre se podía sentir por toda la casa. _

_Cerré con cuidado, haciéndome el menor ruido, había extrañado esto, la tranquilidad, el silencio. _

_Mi vida ahora era un caos, un verdadero caos. _

_-¿Kate? – La voz de mi mama me espanto, haciéndome saltar, me gire rápidamente, encontrándome con una bata blanca en el pasillo que va hacia la cocina con una vaso de mano en la mano._

_-Mama, dios me asustaste_

_-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Josh? _

_-Oh, tuvimos una fuerte pelea mama, ¿me puedo quedar aquí? –susurre con la voz quebrada, la necesitaba, necesitaba contarle tantas cosas. _

_-Eh, ¿Qué pasa cariño? – Se acercó rápidamente – Vamos, vamos a sala – susurro, tomándome de la mano, arrastrándome hasta el lugar - ¿Qué pasa Katie? –Pregunto, sentándose, palme el asiento a su lado indicándome que me sentara y lo hice, me senté a su lado._

_-Mi vida es un maldito caos- Comencé, y bajo atenta mirada, me conté los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida – Perdón, perdóname si te decepcione, pero me enamore- susurre en voz baja cuando termine de contarle lo sucedido. _

_-Escúchame bien Katherine Beckett – Asentó el vaso de agua en la mesita a lado de ella – Yo no soy quien para juzgaste, eres un ser humano, uno que comete errores, que se enamora- Me tire a sus brazos desconsolada- Yo he cometido errores, soy una persona como tú, como Richard, no te aplaudo lo que hiciste, pero te entiendo hija – beso mi cabeza – Y te seré sincera, siempre supe que tú y Richard acabarían juntos, era tan obvio – me separe de ella mirándola extrañada – Josh es un buen chico, pero no es para ti, no como Richard, el pareciera complementarte, no desde ahora, si no desde mucho tiempo atrás, siempre han tenido una conexión extraña – Sonreí ante tal confesión – Pero te repito, no aplaudo lo que hiciste, no fue lo correcto, pero no pudiste evitarlo, eso lo capto – suspire con fuerza limpiándome las mejillas – la pregunta ahora es ¿estas dispuesta a sacrificar tu felicidad por 'hacer lo correcto'? _

_Mi mirada se desvió divagando por toda la enorme y oscura sala._

_¿Qué mierda iba a hacer? _

_-Toma, un poco de agua – Mi madre me entrego el vaso y yo lo único que hice fue tomarlo por completo – Calmada cariño. Piensa bien que quieres hacer con tu vida, con tu futuro – susurro – Pero debes saber que cualquiera que sea tu decisión tu padre y yo aquí estaremos a tu lado, apoyándote – Asentí y suspire aliviaba, deje el vaso ya vacío en la mesita de noche, sin querer golpe un pequeño calendario asentado ahí. Mi mirada se posó sobre él. Y fue hasta entonces que todo sobre sentido. _

_Mi corazón se detuvo, mi respiración se aceleró y mi cerebro comenzó a contar. _

_Esto no podía estar pasando. _

_No ahora._

_No podía. _

_Tenía cinco semanas de retraso. _

_¿Cómo mierda no me di cuenta antes?_

* * *

**No me odien, pero era necesaria la primera escena, por eso se desencadena todo, por la ncesidad de Josh de querer estar con ella. **

**Por otro lado alegrense! ACTUALIZACION EN MENOS DE 1 SEMANA, ES QUE ANDO INSPIRANDA! **

**Las cosas tomaron un nuevo rumbo, una inesperado ¡eh! Vale, vale, les tire la pista el capitulo anterior y era algo que sabiamos que pasaria**

**Pronto llegaremos a la actualidad. *bailaaa* asjklñ. **

**ANUNCIO: Estoy trabajando en una nueva historia :} el titulo por ahora es "Second Chances" y pronto subire el primer capitulo. **

**Y se que diran "Esta chica no ha terminado ninguna de sus dos historias y ya anda pensando en subir una nueva" **

**JAJAJAJAJAJ SO TRUE!**

**PERO ESTA HISTORIA ME TIENE REALMENTE INSPIRADA. **

**En fin. **

**DEJEN RW.**

**PD: Message to 'CastleBigFan'**

**why do you write me in English? I speak Spanish babe. **

**¿Por que me escribres en Ingles? Hablo Español nene. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 15**

_Una semana y contando, las cosas no estaban ni mejor, ni peor, estaban como estaban. Confieso que alejarme un poco del caos que era mi vida me ayudo bastante, demasiado a decir verdad. _

_La seguía amando, siempre lo haría. _

_Pero no podía seguir lamentándome, ella tomo una decisión y yo debía seguir con mi vida. Con la vida que llevaba. _

_Debía seguir con mi vida. Pensé que si Kate estaba follando ya con Josh ¿Por qué yo no? Era la mejor forma de descargar toda esa mala leche que estaba pasando, así que un día, cuando mi publicista me beso, yo simplemente correspondí a su beso, dejándome llevar. _

_Pero nada en este mundo se comparaba a los besos de Kate, a su cuerpo, a sus labios, dios la extrañaba tanto y sí, lo que tenía con Gina me satisfacía, me llenaba…más no me completaba._

_Estar sin Kate resulto ser la cosa más dolorosa que podía haber/estar experimentando, todo, todo me recordaba y me llevaba a aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos antes y después de comenzar nuestro tórrido romance, un romance que nació como un error y que lo seguía siendo. _

_-Hey, ¿Qué piensas?- me pregunta Gina marcando con su dedo índice mi bien trabajado torso, llamando mi atención -¿pasa algo? _

_-¿Uh?- respondo sin siquiera mirarla, mis pensamientos están con ella…siempre con ella. _

_-¿Cariño?- me vuelve a llamar Gina y esta vez la miro expectante, ¿Qué podía querer ahora? – _

_-Dime- le respondo levantando de la cama, sin ponerme los calzoncillos porque para este momento la intimidad es algo que ya se perdió, Gina conocía mi anatomía a la perfección (no como ella) y yo la de ella, me dirijo a la cocina sirviéndome un vaso de agua _

_-¿Qué pasa?- me vuelve a preguntar filtrando ambos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sus senos se pegan a mi espalda y yo me limito a terminar el vaso de agua para luego dejarlo a un lado de la encima -¿Rick?- me vuelve a llamar y yo me giro regalándole la mejor sonrisa que puedo tener en estos momentos, porque no tengo ganas de hablar, lo único que quiero es perderme en su cuerpo y olvidarme de ella…_

_-Nada- le respondo por fin, estampando mis labios contra los de ella, mi lengua rosa sus labios y logro que mi chica entre abra los labios sumergiéndome por completo en su cavidad bucal, su lengua choca contra la mía y nos sumergimos en una batalla campal por el poder. _

_Sus manos aferran a mi espalda clavando sus uñas en este, un suave gemido abandona su boca cuando mis expertas manos comienzan a masajear sus senos con algo que definitivamente no es delicadeza. _

_-ugh Rick- murmura ella contra mis labios y yo solo asiento, Gina era excelente en la cama, de eso no cambia duda, sin pensarlo más, utilizo la fuerza de la que soy dueño y la coloco sobre la encimera, sus manos toman mi miembro ya erecto y los baña de su excitación para luego llevarla hasta su entrada donde sin pensarlo dos veces entro sin ningún tipo de cuidado penetrándola de una sola estocada –dios eres tan grande gatito- la escucho murmurar en mi oído, mientras la embisto con fuerza y sin ningún tiempo de cuidado. _

_Esta es la vida que llevo ahora…_

_La vida que llevo después de Kate. _


End file.
